


Before.

by Stydia_X_Romanogers



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Haylor - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is famous but Taylor isn’t, Kind of a slow burn, One Direction feels :(, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_X_Romanogers/pseuds/Stydia_X_Romanogers
Summary: AU/ Having been best friends their entire lives, the day that Harry is dumped into world of fame, his and Taylor’s friendship takes a turn that neither of them thought would happen.





	1. One.

"Wake the hell up, Styles" her voice is the only thing he can hear, before her small hands rip the covers off his body and onto the floor. He catches sight of her tight curls and blue eyes as she then clambers onto the end of his bed. 

"I can't thank your mum enough for coming to get you next week" Harry mumbles into his pillow, kicking at her legs, grinning in success seconds later when he hears her fall to the floor. 

"You won't be able to thank me enough, when you get famous, for waking you up for your audition. You're going be late Harry, come on!" Taylor pulls at his hand, managing to pull him an inch, soon giving up when the curly haired sixteen year old boy groans. 

"Fine. Taylor, wait downstairs. I'll be down soon" 

"Get up first. I wanna see you out of bed" she smirks, leaning against the bean bag that sits next to his door. She's glad she's got a close escape if needed. 

"No"

"Yep. Come on, out of it"

"No"

"Harry"

"Taylor"

"Get the hell up-"

"Oh my god! Fine. I'm up, happy? Now leave my fucking room Swift" throwing his pillow over to her, she smiles wide and rises to her feet. Holding her hands up in defence, she watches a grumpy wild haired Harry, rub his eyes. 

"That's all I wanted" she sings, skipping out of his room and back to her own, which she's been sharing with Gemma for the summer. Harry just laughs, as he catches sight of the time. Seven in the morning. 

And his audition isn't until four in the afternoon. 

"Taylor! Get back here, what the hell?!" 

Her laugh can be heard from down the hall as he runs out of his room and straight to her. 

-

"See, if you would have slept in any longer, we would be late" Anne hisses at Harry, as the whole family run to the line that's getting even longer outside the arena. Harry grumbles and glares again Taylor in front of him, who's walking with Gemma arm in arm. 

"Well, we're here now mum. Don't stress" he reassures her once they've all manoeuvred their way through the crowds and are now closing in on the front desk. 

Harry and Taylor wait behind Anne who speaks to the woman in the headset in front of them. The blonde haired girl watches with wonder as she looks around at the thousands of people. 

But she's soon snapped out of that daze, when she feels a larger hand slip into her own. Turning to face Harry, she can now faintly see the sheer coat of sweat that is on his forehead, amongst the nerves that are present on his face. 

"Yeah, I would be nervous too, going onstage in a scarf?! I don't know what Anne was thinking, I'll have a word with her" Taylor squeezes his hand once she hears the laugh that she's earned out of him, watching his dimples appear. 

"You think I can do it?" His voice tremors, and she wants to falter herself, to hug him and say that of course there's a chance they might not send him through. He's sixteen and there's going to be some amazing people on this show. 

But he's amazing himself. And she has got faith in him, so she just steps closer to him, leans her curly head on his shoulder and once again, squeezes his hand. 

"You're going to blow them away. I know it" her eyes catch his, and he believes her for a second. The girl standing before him, his best friend, who he's more than grateful for. Because if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here now. 

-

"Are you going to be home in time ? I really need you here" he's sitting in the X-Factor house, the rest of the boys have gone to separate rooms now that it's just themselves, along with Matt and Rebecca here now. 

Taylor's face drops, and as it does Andrea pops her head into the camera line, a large grin plastered on her face which soothes Harry a little. 

"We sure will, honey. You need your beauty sleep, okay? We'll be home and at the show before you know it" Taylor rolls her eyes and leaves her seat, deciding to walk around the airport with her phone in hand. 

"I'll be there. But Harry, if I'm not you'll do just as great. Okay? My flight should be here soon, America to England isn't too long. Okay?" Her small smile pulls at the edge of her lips, the two of them stare at each other in silence for a minute. 

"I miss you" she says first, briefly looking out of the window into the dark airport grounds. She has been in America for the last month visiting her family. But also looking at colleges over there too. 

She knows that Harry is going to make it. He's going to be going all over the world, he's going to leave her. And if that's true, she doesn't want to stay at home in England with a constant reminder of him. 

"God, I miss you too. They boys are great, but you're my best friend. And I could totally use a hug from you right now" he chuckles, sending Taylor's heart plummeting down to the floor. There's some tension between them, it's obvious. Because they both know that their lives aren't going to be the same again, really. 

Their lives changed ever since she decided to sign him up for the singing contest all those months ago. 

-

"And the winner, of X-Factor, twenty-ten, is..." 

Taylor watches, biting her nails from where she can see the boys and Matt standing next to each other on the stage. She feels sick, the pounding beat that's echoing through the studio just adds to the nausea feeling she's got. The seconds feel like hours, and she's sure by the end of this her nails will be bleeding. 

"One Direction" as soon as their name is called, Taylor freezes with shock, watching as Harry collapses onto his knees and pulls at his curls. Before finding her in the front row with his eyes and pointing to her. 

"Thank you. I love you" he mouths to her, before Liam and Niall pull him up from off the stage and into the group hug that they form into, with Simon and Matt. 

The next hour is just so hectic for them all, Taylor, Anne and Gemma waits backstage for them to arrive. The blonde American can't seem to keep still as she paces the room. The smile still having not left her face. 

"I can't believe it. They only went and won!? I really didn't expect this, they're huge. Y'know people in America were talking about them?" Taylor rambles, watching as Anne and Gemma perk up, with red rimmed eyes and wide smiles. 

"They're going to have the best careers, even if it doesn't work out for long, he's had the time of his life here" Anne collapses back into the leather couch, wiping her eyes from where the tears are still falling. 

Just as Taylor goes to speak again, all three of the women hear him say goodbye to the rest of the boys, assuming they're all going to see their families too. 

Her bursts into the room with the widest smile they've ever seen him occupy, before he runs over to Taylor and picks her up, spinning her around. 

"I can't thank you enough. I wouldn't be here it if it wasn't for you" he whispers, before setting her down and kissing her cheek. The two of them faintly catch Anne recordings the moment before Taylor takes over to capture the moment that Harry hugs his mother and sister. 

They were all invited to the after party, but Taylor declined and decided to head home, since she has the worst jet lag and she can barely keep her eyes open. Harry's face falls but he hides it with an understanding smile once he's finished hugging Andrea, Scott and Austin. 

"Have a good time, okay? You're the winner, Harry. You fucking won this thing" Taylor says from where she stands in front of him. 

"Language, Tay" Scott pipes up from where he's waiting for Austin to bring the car around for them. Taylor rolls her eyes jokingly before saying how she's seventeen and didn't know that they were even there. 

Harry just laughs as he watches the interaction between the pair of them, his heart bursting right now. He's disappointed that she's going home, he understands of course. But he knows it's not her scene, her anxiety would blow up and both of them know that's the real reason. 

But he doesn't mention it, because he knows she's just as happy for him. 

At four in the morning, Taylor had just drifted off to sleep having calmed down from the nights antics of her best friend winning a world famous show, she hears a faint knock at her window. 

Not bothering to move, she hears it push open before a clatter of a photo falling to the floor.  
"Fuck, please say it ain't bloody smashed" 

He slurs a little, causing Taylor to let out a bark of laughter as Harry shuts her window. Her family have been asleep for ages, and given that her bedroom is the one downstairs then she figures there isn't much chance of them hearing. 

"Take off your stuff and come in here before I refuse to give you any blanket" Taylor whispers, watching as Harry kicks off his shoes, and throws everything to one side. Leaving him in his jogging bottoms. 

"Uh, 'm a little drunk. I'm not even legal, Liam kept giving em to me" Harry chuckles, flopping down next to her in the bed and pulling her blanket over him. Taylor flinches at the feel of his cold hands but he soon warms up. 

"Uh-huh, I can see that Har" She reaches forward to brush a curl out of his face, in which he just leans into her touch and smiles. 

"Missed you, so much like. You've been gone for so long" his arms wrap around her, his face edging closer to her on their shared pillow. Taylor swallows hard, because if he thinks not seeing her for a month is bad, then he's definitely not prepared for the life he's got ahead of him. 

"I've missed you too. A month without your best friend isn't something I'd sign up for again" they laugh into the darkness, and in seconds his snores are hitting her cheek and she's left with lingering thoughts that terrify her. She's going to lose her best friend. 

-

"Oh wow, it's really climbing the charts" Taylor's eyes widen, from where she's sitting on her phone with her legs draped across his lap. 

'What Makes You Beautiful' was only released three hours ago and it's already number one in over ten countries, and counting. Harry's hand is covering his mouth as he watches his twitter followers literally triple by the second. 

"An hour ago, I had three thousand. Now I've got three hundred thousand" he gasps, his voice cracking which it's been doing a lot lately. It's almost as if ever since he won the X factor he's grown up a hell of a lot more than he has over the past few years. 

"Oh get you, Mr Styles" she winks " You'll have to take your Instagram off private" scrolling through his account she realises there isn't much on there anyway. A couple of random photos with a punny caption. A selfie of them both and one of himself, and the rest are just random photos. 

"Are you, Uh, keeping yours private?" He asks after a second, because they both know that her account is much more full of things that they want to stay private. The photos of them both are much more intimate, you could easily tell they were close best friends from them. There's family photos, videos and in a way he wants her to be protected from the spamming of comments and messages. 

"Yeah. Staying on private" she answers, locking her phone and throwing it onto the cushion before standing up to look at the boxes that are currently scattered around the house. 

As soon as she left high school she decided to go to UCLA, the top university in Los Angeles. All the way in America. 

They both know that once their album is done, they've got a world tour. And it's not a secret that Harry is short for money, a flight over to see her wouldn't even make a difference to the money he has right now. 

So their not too worried about being apart. But it still hurts all the same. 

"You don't have to drive me to the airport y'know. I'll be okay with Austin" she stands up, making sure her dress hasn't creased too much from when she was previously lounging around with the curly haired boy. 

"I want too. I won't be seeing you for a few weeks, Austin lives over there now he can see you anytime" Harry laughs, sinking down further into the couch and opening a packet of Oreos that we're meant for Taylor's journey. 

"I know but getting me a more private flight alone was enough Harry. Honestly I would have been okay on a normal one" Taylor kneels to throw some of her books back into a box that had re-opened.

"Tay, I refuse to have you spending more money than is needed to take your own things over to university. Just don't mention it, literally don't. I want you there safe" 

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, Swift. Anyway, are you looking forward to your music degree?" His eyes wander across the room, a faint glimmer of sadness in his eyes as he does. He won't have much of a reason to come back here when Taylor leaves. 

Of course Andrea and Scott will still be living here, but it still won't be the same. He's grown up here too, and it's almost like he's saying goodbye. 

"Yeah. Not expecting much, I just can't wait to actually get my songwriting out there" she smiles with a casual shrug, her curls bouncing as she does. Taylor wanted to change her hair for university, but she still hasn't had the guts to do it just yet, that would make things so...final. 

"Yeah, about that. Me and the lads were wondering, if you wanted to write a few songs for the album? Maybe even give us a kind of lesson on it?" Harry chuckles, itching his eye with his index finger for a second as he stares at her, hoping she will say yes. 

"I thought you'd never ask. Could use some mature lyrics on your next album anyway" she raises an eyebrow, grinning. A loud shriek of laughter tumbling from her lips as the boy lying down on her couch pulls her down. His hands tickling her sides and her stomach until she begs for him to stop. 

They are still young, after all. They can still have some fun. 

-

"Are you coming home for Christmas?" He asks from over the phone, whilst Taylor wizzes through the dorm room picking up her clothes that she had thrown all over the place in search for a certain dress. 

"Of course I am, me and Austin are flying back a week before. Why?" She shouts from where she's searching underneath Caras bed with hope still in her mind. But there's no luck. 

"Just uh. I wanted to speak to you about something, that's all. Anyway, I'll see you next week okay?" 

"Uh, not so fast. What's wrong?" Taylor jogs across the floor and flops back onto her bed, reaching for her phone and taking him off loud speaker. 

"Nothing, just something that's come to mind. The lads have mentioned something and it's just got to me. I'll speak to you when you're home. Love ya" he ends the call and Taylor freezes for a brief moment, shock and worry coursing through her mind at the possibilities. 

After a few minutes she shakes herself out of the daze that she worked her way into, just as Cara bursts through the door with a grin upon her face. 

"Hey good lookin', what's up with you?" The other blonde collapses down next to Taylor, turning to her side so she can wrap her arms around her. Taylor smiles at her gesture, snuggling into Cara. 

"Just my best friend. He can be weird sometimes, anyway enough of that. What you thinking for dinner?" They both listen to the rain pelting against the window as they debate between Chinese and pizza, the choice becoming too much for them both to decide on. 

"Nope my hair is straight. I'm not driving to get it, Cara" Taylor laughs, still admiring her new hair in the mirror that no one else back home has seen. She's posted a selfie on Instagram but she had a beanie on her head, so it wasn't very obvious. 

She's glad that she doesn't have to tame her curls all the time, that really did become exhausting. And she likes to think that now she looks older, and maybe even 'fitter' as Cara said. 

"Okay, I'll go. You pick a film and tidy the mess you've made" Cara shouts pointing at the floor, before closing their door behind her on her way out. With a grown, Taylor just falls back down into her pillows and picks at her chipped nail polish. 

"Get some motivation, Tay" she says to herself, before hauling herself off the bed and on her feet to clean up her clothes. 

"So you've dated?" Cara says through a mouth full of pizza, talking over the classic rom-com that they've picked to watch, but in truth they've just gossiped most the way through. 

"Yeah...the only serious one was Joe. But that ended badly, and I was only really sixteen so I didn't expect much" Taylor waved her hand like it was nothing. And well, Cara wouldn't call a two year relationship nothing, but each to their own. 

"God, I bet you're so sexually frustrated then" shaking her head, Cara turns to see Taylor's cheeks seep from pale to red in under a second. And Cara knows immediately why the girl lying next to her reacts that way. 

"Two years and you didn't do the dirty? Wow girl, you've got some restraint, good for you" Taylor chuckles, shrugging and deciding that she can barely finish the last piece of pizza, pushing the box away with her foot. 

"There was just never a right time, we did stuff but not- yeah. Is it bad? That I'm eighteen and still a virgin? I feel like it's a bad thing" her voice isn't as loud and confident as it has been before, and the other girl in the room can feel how uneasy Taylor feels. 

"Don't ever think it's a bad thing. So what you haven't had sex, it's honestly no big deal. You're waiting and that's what matters, no one should judge you for that. You could be thirty and still a virgin and nothing would be wrong with that. Don't worry, Taylor. It'll come" Cara takes her hand and squeezes it, watching the smile creep it's way back into her face as her words sink in, the confidence she once had making a comeback. 

"Yeah, you're right. It's just such a big thing now. But yeah, thank you. I've never really had a girl friend before, it's always just been Harry" 

"Well, you've got me now. And Harry sounds like a drama queen himself, trust me" 

They both erupt into a series of laughter, clutching their pizza full bellies and making a mess of Taylor's double bed spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Haylor fic?! This is an AU but it sort of follow Harry’s journey through the years but things will be different. As you can tell in this one they won X factor and obviously Taylor isn’t famous...yet. But I really hope you all like this! Please comment if you like and leave kudos and thank you! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling, just me being clumsy haha. But thank you again? Xx


	2. Two.

“I’m in here!” Taylor calls from where she’s unpacking her suitcase in her room. It’s empty and bare now, it still has the necessities like her bed, television and stuff like that. But most of her things are over in America. So it’s more like she’s staying in her parents spare room. 

“Taylor” a deep voice appears right next to her ear, causing her to jump as she spins around to become face to face with Harry. His eyes widen as he takes in her new hair, and her face which has some make up on it now. 

Not much, only some light tinted moisturiser, mascara and lip gloss. But she’s older now and knows that she can’t stay sixteen forever. 

“Holy shit! You scared me. But hi! Oh my god it’s so good to see you!” She screams, jumping up into his arms as his hands catch her waist, clinging her small frame to his own as he smiles into the crook of her neck. She smells like home. 

“Sorry, but I missed you too. And I’ve certainly missed whenever this happened” his hands tug a little at the now straight locks of blonde hair that everyone has taken a new liking to since she arrived home. 

“Yeah, me and Cara finally decided it was time I went to the hair salon” Taylor chuckles, pulling away but not fully, it feels good to have him back. He’s here, he’s right in front of her. 

“Cara? You’re roommate?” He lies down on her bed, arms underneath his head while he kicks off his converse. Taylor rolls her eyes, picking them up and placing them on her shoe rack. She nods, closing her now empty suitcase. 

“Yep. We’ve got a lot to catch up on, that’s for sure” now lying down beside him, Taylor leans her head on his chest and plays with the necklaces that dangle around his neck. Her favourite seems to be the paper-plane one, one she’s never seen before. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon catching up. He tells her how their first leg of the tour has gone, thankful he has two weeks off until they’re back at it in Ireland. And she fills him in on how her songwriting has got even better, and she’s even composed one song of her own. 

He couldn’t be happier for her. 

“So, tell me. You mentioned something on the phone to me about the lads saying something. What’s wrong?” She’s playing with a cushion that’s leaning against her thigh, where Harry’s head is also resting in her lap. 

“Okay so, when we were in London, this girl tried to like hit on me. And I freaked out in front of everyone” he starts, and Taylor already doesn’t like the sound of this story, stiffening at the thoughts of people picking on him. 

“But you’ve had girlfriends before?” She adds, to which he just widens his eyes as if to say ‘exactly’. His eyes flicker across her room, avoiding her own. 

“Anyway. So this girl basically wanted to have sex, and when the boys asked why I didn’t do it I said I had never had sex before. All of them have, and I just thought I’m nearly eighteen and still a virgin” his words baffle her, because he’s saying exactly what she was to Cara only a few weeks ago, just after she had turned eighteen herself. 

“I Uh- I know. I was saying the exact same thing to Cara and she said not to worry. But it’s such a big thing now, and you are going to be meeting people, well we both are. And there’s just this part of me that wants to do it to get it over with” her voice falters a little when she feels his gaze bear into her, but she knows that he understands and she’s glad that he does. 

“We’ve been best friends our whole lives and this is the first talk we’ve had about sex” Harry laughs, as Taylor’s head falls back against the bed. When she looks back at him again she just sees her Harry, the dorky best friend who seems to have gotten lost in all of the fame. 

“Well, at least we’re in this together” he lifts his fist, waiting for her to bump her own into his. And she does. 

-

“Exhibit A, of why I fucking hate snow” Harry grumbles as him and Taylor enter his house, taking off their boots and jackets leaving them by the door so that the snow doesn’t fall off inside. 

“Something smells great” Taylor cuts off his moaning and changes subject, jogging into the kitchen expecting to find Anne, Robin or Gemma but instead they both walk into the room to find two plates of gingerbread cookies. 

“Gone out to do some food shopping. Will be back by dinner time. Love you both” Harry reads out from where he’s standing by the refrigerator holding the piece of paper that Anne must have left for them. 

“Well, it’s just gone two so I’m guessing they haven’t long gone. You wanna carry on watching that show we started?” He throws the note into the bin, picking up a biscuit, as Taylor has managed to make her way through two already. She stands there laughing as his mouth drops open at the amount of crumbs covering her chest. 

“You greedy little shit” he laughs, shaking his head as he pushes her over to the stairs and up them within the second, shouting about how he’s not letting her eat all of the cookies before he’s had chance to have one. 

“By the way, that show we began to watch has been taken off Netflix. So we need to find something else” Taylor licks her lips as she throws her coat to the end of Harry’s bed and climbs under his blankets, her leggings and jumper didn’t do enough to warm her up. 

“Oh, right. Has it been that long?” He thinks to back to when they really began to watch it, before he started his tour and she left for LA. Okay, July was a rather long time ago. 

“Yeah. Just pick something else. I heard that vampire show is good” she says, snuggling deep into his bed that smells faintly of him and more like ginger. Laughing to herself, she’s stopped abruptly when Harry’s bare feet press against her exposed bit of stomach. 

“Fuck! Harry. Jesus, don’t do that again!” 

“It’s Christmas Eve, lighten up Swift” he laughs as he goes to press his feet against her once more. Her whines and laughter mix into one, which makes them both weak, collapsing down onto the bed next to each other. 

“It’s too cold. My feet are actually like ice” Harry mumbles into his pillow whilst Taylor actually tries to take notice of the show that’s playing on his Tv. 

“Ha. Don’t have to tell me twice, you dick” still staring at the screen, she pushes his wandering hand away that tries to creep onto her cheek. Her urge to fight him is at an all time high right now. 

“Well, if you wanted to see it all you had to do was ask, Tay” his eyebrows wiggle, hand moving back to her cheek that’s now hollow as her jaw drops. A light chuckle escapes her. 

“For a virgin you sure are cocky” 

“May be a virgin but I’m not all that innocent” he winks, at his best friend who is in utter disbelief. This has taken a very strange turn, and she’s taken back to their tall just four days ago about their sex lives. Or lack thereof. 

“Same goes. Still not as cocky as you though am I?” Taylor snorts, while Harry just moves to lie on his back so that he can stare at the ceiling. Minutes pass of him in a daydream, he hums when Taylor says something about how the show is actually really good. 

“Oh shit, his brother is hot. Okay so I’m getting that they hate each other-”

“Let’s have sex”

“Because there’s tension- and fuck. Woah. Excuse me?” Taylor’s head snaps over to look at his daydreaming figure lying next to her, his hands messing with the necklaces that are perched on his chest comfortably. 

“I mean, we’re best friends right? We both want it out the way so why not just do it. It obviously doesn’t mean anything” his eyes divert from his walls and over to her blue wide eyes, lips parted slightly as she looks as if she could possibly be in shock. 

“Harry this isn’t some first kiss shit. This is sex, like you put your...thing inside of me. That’s not something that people do lightly” 

“Well actually some people-”

“Okay, most people. Like what if I get pregnant do you even have condoms? As far as I know you don’t” 

“Well I take that you’re not saying a straight up no, as a good sign?” He lifts his thumbs up, flashing her a toothy smile which she pushes away with her hand and a light laugh. 

“So, ‘kay I’m being totally honest I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else. But still, it’s weird. Don’t ya think it’s weird?” She sits up, looking down at him shaking his head. He’s so not letting this go, and from the way his eyes fall onto her breasts she definitely knows that he’s not going to let this go. 

“No no. Stop staring. I can’t. This is so weird. Ew. Harry why’d you bring it up?! You’re literally my boy best friend” falling back onto the end of the bed, her straight blonde locks that have waved a little due to the snow spread out around her. 

“It’s not that bad. It’s literally just me, you’ve seen me naked before” he moves up, so that he’s now hovering over her, hands either side of her face with her knees straddling her. He’s not touching her just yet though, thank god. 

“Yeah that doesn’t count. I don’t care about seeing you naked, you’ve seen me in a swim suit” 

“Tay, that’s literally nothing” 

“Kinda is”

“Not even close” 

“Ugh Harry, can we just forget this?” 

Now, Taylor would be lying if she said she didn’t find him good looking. But everyone can say that about their best friend, and she meant what she said about not being able to do this with anyone else right now. 

Thing is, he’s a world famous pop star right now. And if this got out, she could quite possibly die. But there’s a large fraction of her brain that ever since her conversation with Cara, has just been screaming ‘Get it over with Taylor’. 

And Harry is presenting it to her, quite literally by the feeling of the thing that’s pressing against her thigh. And Taylor actually pinches herself when she feels heat pool between her legs. 

“I do have condoms by the way. But you know that if you say no, I’ll go into my bathroom, come back and we can eat all the cookies and watch this show like this didn’t happen. And in a few days we’ll remember this and laugh” he smiles, his genuine, cute Harry smile that she loves. And maybe that’s what sways her, or maybe it’s the thought of him in the bathroom. She doesn’t know but can you blame her? It’s Harry fucking Styles and she’s eighteen with so many thoughts going through her brain. 

“I’m scared, it will hurt me. It always hurts women first” her eyes avoid his now, but she can see the way his grin falls and his eyes narrow. He presses a light, quick kiss to her lips, one which makes her smile. 

“It’s me, it will be alright. And I’ll take care of you, y’know I will” he leans back, off her and pulls her to sit up with him. The first thing she does is lean in to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him with all she has. 

“Okay. Go and get that condom then” she laughs in his ear, blowing his curls out of the way as he pulls back with a large smile and excited eyes. Of course. 

It takes a while to get there, they had trouble removing clothes and even just moving past kissing. But as they both lie together on their sides in only their underwear, Harry kissing her neck and Taylor scratching his bicep, they think that they’ve got this. 

“Are you like, are you wet enough?” He whispers into her ear, licking her jaw lightly before his hand wanders down her side and over the curve of her hip. Taylor laughs air, nodding and grabbing his hand herself to push it between her legs. 

“I haven’t done anything for just over a year, given that this is the most action I’ve had, I’d say we’re ready to go” feeling his finger slip between her, Taylor can’t do anything but moan as the sounds around her go fuzzy and her eyes clamp closed. 

Faintly hearing Harry mumble “Fuck. You’re soaked” Taylor rolls onto her back pulling Harry along with her so that he’s pressing right up against her. The feeling is new for the both of them, but so, so good. 

“You got it?” She asks and Harry is a step ahead of her, pulling down his boxers and rolling the condom onto himself, she doesn’t look at him. She feels like that’s too far, but he is going to end up inside of her so she takes a quick glance. 

Fuck. He’s huge. God damn, she knows this is going to hurt. 

“Am I okay to take these off?” He gestures to her panties in which she nods vigorously, he sighs when he sees the wet patch that’s formed on them. Taylor smirks for a second, before he presses his chest against her own. Her bra now the only thing separating them. 

“Okay, is taking this off. It’s annoying me” Taylor reaches back and unclasps her bra, throwing it at Harry’s face has his eyes widen. He just laughs and buries his face in her neck, shaking his head. 

“We really doing this? I don’t even know like, what to even do” he lifts his head to look at her, she brings her hands up to his cheeks and gently shakes his head a little. 

“You’ve watched plenty of porn, you know what to do Harry” she says sincerely, chuckling as he rolls his eyes and bites his tongue for a moment. All humour soon falls off his face as his balls start to ache and Taylor feels a cramp in her thigh. 

“Just put it in, Har” Taylor whines, lifting her leg over his ass so that it relieves her cramp for a second, she sighs and shuffles so that he’s actually lined up with her. He slips, due to her being so wet but he regains his position soon enough. 

“I’m worried, what if it’s wrong?”

“My god, you’re by the right hole I can tell you that now”

“Fucks sake, Tay, I know that. But what if you cry?”

“Well then I cry, that’s my problem. You have one job, come on Harry” Taylor’s hands fall from where they were perched around his neck, waiting for him to just fucking move. But he’s been prolonging this for the last five minutes. 

“Incase you didn’t know, in sex it’s the males job to actually do well. Women just lie there, so no pressure babe” 

“Ever heard of cowgirl? Think that’s a woman’s job if I remember correctly” 

“Okay fine. I’m going, just bare with me” he kisses her cheek quickly, before moving his one hand to make sure he’s in the right place. Taylor swallows hard, still having not got her head round that they’re actually doing this. 

He pushes and it’s more than uncomfortable. He stops a few inches in, his chest heaving as Taylor’s eyes water a little. The stretch is a lot, much different to fingers she notes. Ignoring Harry’s whispering of ‘fuck’ and ‘so good’ , Taylor focuses on relaxing and not tensing up. 

“You okay?” He pants as he pushes in deeper, the burn that she feels hurts a lot. Especially when he makes it his mission to then sink all the way into her, staying still for a moment. 

A couple of tears leak out of her eyes, but as she relaxes around him, the burn starts to subside a little. It’s bearable. 

“Yeah, just go. I’m okay, I promise” her thumb runs over his lips, before she leans up and kisses them and lifts her hips by herself. Feeling his lips slack open, Taylor digs her nails into his back at the feeling. 

He makes sure she’s comfortable, before thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace that is okay for them both for now. Taylor keeps her eyes closed, legs loose around his sides and her nails scratching at his skin. Their chests heave against each other as they pant into the hot air around them. 

“I’m not gona, last long, Tay” Harry pants out to her, just as the sound of the bed creaking fills the room which the sound of his hips slapping slowly against her own. Nodding, Taylor focuses on how she can feel every inch of him, his pubic bone slightly rubbing against her core. And god, does she enjoy that. They both can tell by the sound of her light moans. 

“Let go, Harry. It’s okay” trying to clench around him is hard, and she’s not able to do it. Not surprised. She’s still hurting and she’s dreading the moment he pulls out. But she feels good, the sweat that has formed on their bodies helps with the thrusts between them, his head falls between her neck and shoulder. 

His lips press long, sloppy kisses against her neck that earn a good few moans out of her mouth again, to which Harry groans himself. When his hand moves from where it was perched next to her head, slithering down the side of her body to her hip, he squeezes it twice and Taylor knows. 

She moves her hand down to cover his own, lacing her fingers with his own. And she’s a little gutted because it’s just starting to feel quite good for her, but when he brings their joint hands up to rest next to their heads, his hips stutter and a loud moan escapes his mouth. Captured by the safety net that is her neck. 

The brief creaking of his bed comes to a stop when he does, his large figure pulling himself off Taylor’s small one, rolling over to lie right next to her. The condom gets wrapped in tissue and thrown into his bin. 

And they both lie there in silence for the next hour. 

At five in the afternoon, Taylor is the first one to speak. 

“We’re good right?” Her voice is hoarse, probably from the moaning, she thinks. But pushes the memories out of her mind. The sticky feeling of sweat has long gone, the ache between her legs is still very much present. And the warmth coming from where his body is pressed against her side is the only thing she’s been focused on the last two hours. 

“Yeah. It was just, sex right? It’s done now. We’re not virgins anymore” Harry’s voice gets closer when his head rolls to look at her, Taylor chuckles and shakes her head. 

“I mean yeah we’re not. It’s going to hurt for me the next couple times a little but we’re good. It’s actually not that big of a deal, you’re right” she sits up, covering her boobs that are threatening to spill from the sheet that nearly fell loose. 

He’s seen them already. 

Stop. Doesn’t give him an excuse. 

The close but distant sound of a car pulling up outside makes them both freeze for a second. Before the two of them jump into action. 

Not giving a fuck about naked bodies, they get dressed in record time. Although the problem of Taylor not being able to find her panties was a big thing, Harry just threw her a clean pair of his boxers and she threw them on under her leggings. 

“My god. It smells like sex. It was hours ago, what the hell” Harry panics, as Taylor throws him a bottle of his deodorant that he then wastes half the can of in spraying his room. 

“That’s enough, god. Don’t want it to be too obvious” Taylor hisses, opening his window just as the front door opens downstairs. The two of them flop back down onto the bed, continuing to watch the vampire show that is a good few episodes in now. 

Although they both have no clue what’s going on. 

“Harry? Taylor?” Anne falls from downstairs, the sound of bags banging against the walls are present as the two teens worry. 

“Hey!”

“Just up here Mom!” 

The sound of Anne walking up the stairs is something that sounded like their death sentence. They both don’t think they’ve ever worried about anything so much in their lives. And to make it worse, Harry spots Taylor’s white lace panties hanging at the end of his bed. 

“Tay” he gestures to her underwear, and she freezes with wide eyes. Just like a deer caught in headlights. 

Sighing, Harry launches forward to grab them, tucking them under his jeans quickly before lying back down, just as his door opens. 

“Hey babies, you both been okay?” Anne leans against the door frame, a smile on her face and the snow present in her dark hair. 

“Yeah, just fell to sleep watching this show. It’s good but I think walking from mine to here tired us out” Taylor dives in to save the day. Sleep, explains the sex hair present on both of the two teens. 

“Aw yeah, you both so look a little tired. Get another quick nap in before dinner if you like darlings. I’ll call you when it’s ready, love you both” Anne blows them both kisses as they mumble some ‘love you too’s’ and she closes the door once more. 

“Fucking hell” Harry whispers, Taylor brushing her fringe out of her eyes. 

“That’s about right” 

But then all is right again, as they both fist bump each other before bursting into fits of laughter on Harry’s unmade bed.


	3. Three.

"What did you get?" Harry leans over her shoulder, looking down at the box in her lap. She places the cover back onto it quickly, blushing and cursing Cara inside of her head. 

"Nothing" shrugging his head off her shoulder, Harry's mouth falls open as he pretends to be hurt, he takes her being distracted as a moment of weakness, pulling the box off he lap and ripping the cover off it. 

"Oh. Well, Cara has good taste" his mouth runs dry as he looks down at the lace bra and panties that is surrounded by soft tissue paper and little rose petals. And a singular note, with a smiley face scribbled onto it. 

"Yeah. She sure knows how to, uh, pick her underwear. I guess" With red cheeks, Taylor avoids the humoured eyes and Cheshire Cat grin that Harry is currently occupying, opening her last present.

"That's from me. Hope you like it" he whispers, a more genuine smile on his lips now, as she picks up the wrapped box and scrunches her nose up at him as she shakes it. 

Quickly peeling the terrible wrapping off the box, she lifts the lid and places it next to her. Quickly looking over at their families to see them very much occupied with their own presents. Gemma keeps sending the pair of them curious looks, but they brush it off. 

"Oh my god" she lifts the book out of the box, it's a hard back with small rose gold paper aeroplanes, over a velvet baby blue background. She carefully opens it up, not wanting to crease it just yet. The front page is a rose gold one, with a written message on it. 

"No matter how far away we are. You're my best friend and I'm with you always. Be the best you that you can be, the way you are when you're with me. I love you, Taylor. All my love, Harry x" his scruffy writing makes a small chuckle leave her plump lips, a little chapped for only having woken up an hour ago. 

"They're for you to write in. You can write your songs, or how you're feeling. I thought it would be nice to kind of document your first year at university" he watches, as Taylor then picks up the small pen set that he had professionally made for her. Her initials engraved onto all three of them. 

"This doesn't even come close to what I've got you. Thank you, thank you so much Harry" carefully placing her presents back into the box, Taylor launches herself into his arms, squeezing her own around his middle as she thanks him again through a whisper in his ear. 

"You're welcome, I was worried you wasn't going to like it. I'm glad you do" scratching the back of his neck, Taylor just shakes her head while breaking off some chocolate from the gigantic bar that Austin had given her as a extra present. 

"I love it, I couldn't have asked for anything better. Okay, you open yours and please don't say you hate it if you do" gently biting at the skin around her thumbnail, she watches Harry roll his eyes and tear open the neat wrapping that had taken her a good while. She's a perfectionist, what can she say?

He picks the small box up first, opening it with adoration in his eyes. It was a meaningful gift, she had been noticing on the paparazzi pictures that he had been wearing rings lately. Not to mention his rambling over the phone about them, when he thought she wasn't listening. 

It's a plain golden ring, with a round circle middle. There's some words engraved, she made sure to know what they meant when she brought it. It was a little sentimental, but they live so far from each other now so she thought it would be nice to have this when they were feeling lonely. 

"My person. Always" He reads, twirling it in his fingers before slipping it onto his index finger. Taylor worries for a second, he hasn't said much apart from translating the french writing. 

"Tay I- I cant even, thank you. I love this" his large hand reaches to land on her knee, squeezing it gently as he nods at her genuinely. She waits to respond until he's opened the last of his present. A green beanie that she had thought of him the moment she saw, along with thin black shirt that was a little see through, but it was also very Harry. 

"Shit, these are ace" he gasps, pulling the beanie over his head straight away and admiring the faint pattern on the shirt underneath the Christmas tree lights. His eyes twinkle and shimmer underneath them, and she can't seem to take her own blue ones off him. 

In under a second, Harry leaps forward onto Taylor, tackling her down onto the carpet, luckily avoiding their presents. He wraps his body around hers in a bear hug with his head resting just above her breasts. 

"I've got the best best-friend in the fucking world" he shouts, which causes wide eyes and sighs from Anne and Andrea. Taylor catches sight of Robin laughing next to her, she holds out her hand for him to take as she accepts that Harry isn't moving anytime soon. 

"Did you like you're book, Robin? I thought you could add it to your collection" Taylor says with a chuckle, resting her hand on the back of Harry's neck. He shivers at her cold hands coming to contact with his skin, but soon gets used to it. 

"It's amazing, don't tell Anne but when I head up for a nap later, I'll be getting into this bad boy" the older man winks, before standing to grab another glass of juice with a smile when Taylor bursts into light laughter. 

It's still dark outside. Given that Harry and Austin had burst into Gemmas room at five this morning, and had then woken everyone up. Taylor isn surprised that it's only just gone seven in the morning. 

"Breakfast will be done soon. You four, clean this all up!" Andrea shouts as herself and Anne head through to the kitchen, Taylor's dad is still in bed asleep. And probably won't wake until just before noon, like every Christmas. 

"Come on, get off me you fat heap" Taylor groans, pushing the curly haired boy off her but he refuses, watching Austin and Gemma pick up the wrapping paper scattered over the carpet with glares aimed at the two of them. 

"You can both do the cleaning after dinner. I don't think we've drawn the short straw have we Austin?" The older Styles sticks her tongue out before jumping over the two bodies on the floor and through to the kitchen with everyone else. 

"Not at all" Taylor's brother laughs, heading back upstairs after placing the rubbish away so that he can get a small nap in before breakfast. 

"Hey, Harry?" Taylor pokes the top of his head, he moves it so his chin his resting on her chest now, eyes looking down into hers. She's uncomfortable, her one leg trapped under his own as is her other arm. But she doesn't mind. 

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas" she kisses the tip of his nose with a childlike smile, he returns it, scrunching his nose and licking his lips. 

"Merry Christmas, you" 

-

The first time she hears about him and her, is in March. She's just been approached by one of her professors about something that she's unsure about, and immediately she wants to speak to Harry and get his opinion. 

Rushing through the wide hallways that are half empty, thankfully, Taylor rushes back to her dorm room to find it occupied by a sleeping Cara and her girlfriend, Casey. 

Not being able to type in her passcode fast enough, she calls him three times before giving up and leaving a short voicemail for him to call her back. She knows that he's in New York now, it's afternoon there so he should call back soon. 

Letting her shoes drop onto the floor, Taylor nuzzles into bed, wanting to get up to close the window but not having the energy. For March it sure is chilly. 

Her thumbs take her onto Twitter, by the second scroll she's a little cryptic. There's been a couple of tweets that have caught her eye but she hasn't lingered. There's been the odd few fans who she has allowed to follow her, the nice ones. 

'Aw, Harry actually looks happy with her' 

'He could do better but as long as he's happy' 

'OH MY GOD. His first public girlfriend. We're not ready' 

Now, she knows that she's going to hurt herself. But she looks anyway. Heading over to Instagram, in under seconds she's on his profile and on his tagged photos. 

Hundreds of them fill her sight. 

The one of them holding hands and kissing hits her right where it hurts. Because he hasn't told her about this girl, he hasn't mentioned anything, they spoke on the phone last night. 

"What the fuck" she whispers to herself, staring at the blonde girl who's staring adoringly into Harry's eyes. From the many posts, Taylor manages to find her account. 

Tess. 

Red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes. She's pretty. Really pretty. Someone who Taylor thinks that she could actually get along with if Harry hadn't have kept her a secret. For god knows fucking why?

That's why she's upset, he's been keeping this a secret from her. And she wants to know why? Does he feel embarrassed, or does he think she would be annoyed after they had sex together. It's twenty twelve now, it's been months and in this day and age that surely can't be why. 

Ignoring her shaking hands, Taylor just closes the app. Thankful that her account is still very much on private, she couldn't be dealing with all the tagged photos of the two of them. She's raging at the boy who she calls her best friend. 

Closing all of her apps, just before she locks her phone a message from Niall pops up. She gets along great with the one direction boys, being rather good friends with Niall and Liam, even spending time with them without Harry. 

'You alright, Swift?' 

Bless his heart. He must know that Harry hasn't told her a thing, and it makes her even more angry at the fact that this is even going on like this. 

'Pissed, to say the least. Where is he?'   
'Thank you for asking Ni, means a lot x' 

She adds, not wanting to disregard his kindness. He takes seconds to reply. She knew it was coming, of fucking course it was. Wanting to laugh (better than crying right?) the blonde just pushes her fringe out of her face and rubs her eyes. 

'At her place'  
'And don't mention it. Always 'ere if ya need a friend :)' 

Sighing, Taylor checks the time and decides to just pull herself out of this daze. 

'Right. Thought so. And thank you again, don't be a stranger' 

She throws back her covers, shaking her head as she stuffs her feet back into her shoes grabbing her bag as she goes. Making sure he phone is left on her bed, she mutters quietly leaving her dorm. 

"Fuck this" 

-

The buzzing causes her to freeze halfway through eating her pasta. It's nearly midnight, she doesn't have class tomorrow morning , instead she has class with Cara at two. So she planned to eat, binge watch shows and fall to sleep with a bag of chips. 

"Hey Tay, did you call earlier?" His voice makes her flinch, she nearly cries. Nearly. Because she's past the anger now (kind of) and she just feels hurt. Betrayed. And if she's honest, Taylor has no idea what to say to him. 

"Taylor?"

"Why'd you lie to me?" interrupting him, her voice is quiet but she knows he's heard her. The call has a radio silence for a couple of minutes, the sound of his breaths are the only thing reassuring her he hasn't hung up. 

"I didn't. I just- look, we met a couple of months ago and-"

"A couple of months ago?! Fucking hell, Harry. Y'know if I met someone, the first person I told would have been you. Why am I only just finding out now?" Raising her voice, Taylor's eyes flicker over to Caras bed, she has her headphones in and Casey went home hours ago. Thank god. 

"Woah, look I know. I just didn't know if it was even going to go anywhere with her, but then the other week we made it official and it's all just happened so fast" he stutters, and for someone who talks rather slow all the time, he sure is speeding up his speech right now. The panic in his voice is present, and Taylor wonders if he's still with this girl right now. 

"Yeah, yeah okay then. Well, let's just forget it and move on, shall we all have dinner? No Harry, you've been lying to me for the last two months and I'm pissed. Because I'm baffled as to why I had to find out via Instagram rather than from you" Taylor slams her laptop shut, placing her pasta bowl into her nightstand before sitting up right in her bed, shorts crinkling where she crosses her legs. 

"I didn't want it to seem like I had found someone and you haven't. I worry about you, you don't date. And I just didn't want you feeling even more lonely, Tay" his answer fires up a new found feeling of rage. He thought she would be jealous, and he's just sugarcoating it. The audacity of this boy is actually making her want to laugh. 

"I wouldn't be jealous, because that's what you're saying isn't it? Is this all because we had sex? Things changed for you when we did that. Reminder, Harry, it was your idea" Taylor snaps. She's waiting for him to lose his cool, he will. He always does when they argue, which they actually haven't in a while. Years, even. 

"I wasn't at all saying you was jealous-" 

"Erm, You was" 

"- and no it's not about the fact we had sex. I know it was my idea, and well. Shit, I just don’t know, I really don’t want to fucking argue with you" His voice is hard and off with her now, rolling her eyes Taylor knows that he's literally talking bullshit. Harry doesn't know what the hell to say. 

"Ah, so it is about sex. What happened to 'it won't change anything'? I fucking knew it, I knew it would mess shit up. And I really thought it was going to be me who went all weird, but it was you. It's been you. There’s a reason we’re arguing, Harry. You lied to me" he can hear the disbelief, and the hurt clear in her voice. Of course he's angry himself. But she's right, the minute after they had finished and they lay there next to each other, Harry knew that something would mess up. 

"No, I didn't mean to not fucking tell you, alright? And I really didn't mean for you to find out over Instagram or what ever shit you found out on, I was going to tell you" he doesn't mean to sound as cold as he does, with her. And Taylor physically feels her stomach drop, she definitely don't be able to eat after this. 

"Just tell the truth, be honest with me on this one now. If we hadn't of had sex, would you have told me about Tess the day you met her? Or not?" 

"Well, yeah. I don't know why, okay?! Shit Taylor. It just felt weird since you were the last person I had sex with and then there was her" he blurts it out, and that's the last image Taylor wants inside of her head right now. For many reasons. 

"Right. Okay then. Y’know, that night you came home from the X Factor after party, you lay in bed next to me and fell to sleep. And I had this feeling that you might change and grow up to be someone who I didn't recognise because of all this fame and stuff. But I couldn't imagine that, so I pushed it aside and left it. Then, the minute you suggested we should have sex, that feeling came back for a second. Because in no other universe would my best friend suggest we have sex just to get it out the way. But it was good, so I didn't think of it again. And then earlier, when I saw those photos, I saw your smile and I didn't even fucking recognise you. You're different, and not once have you even asked why I called you earlier. I miss you. I miss Harry. Oh my god, shit, what the hell just- Look, have a good night, Kay? Talk soon" wiping the tear off her face, she pulls her phone away from her cheek before she can even hear his protests or his silence. Again. 

Ending the call was one of the hardest things she's done in a while. And when she pulls out the book he brought her, that pains her even more. But she writes until her clock reads that it's two in the morning and her eyes are hanging heavy with tears and sleep. 

Just before she drifts off, she feels Cara slide into her bed next to her. With a light kiss on her cheek, her friend snuggles up to her. And she didn't expect to, but Taylor falls to sleep with a smile on her face. A sad one, never the less. 

-

"Right. Okay. I can do this. I've got this" Taylor mutters to herself, smiling to Cara who is standing next to her in a football play suit, half open revealing the amazing bra that she had designed. 

"You can, you'll do amazing!" Cara beams at her, jumping up and flattening Taylor's hair.   
"'S not like it's one of the most famous fashion runways on right now" Cara adds, in which Taylor just flaps her hands up and closes her eyes. 

"Thanks a lot, really. I'm doing this to help you!" 

"No, you're only doing what you've been working on for the last four months. Okay? Forget everything and make sure you shake that ass as you walk" clapping her hands, Taylor watches her friend bounce on her heels just as the music starts to okay outside. 

Their university's model and design department had been picked to open at the London Fashion Week. It's nice to be home, but the nerves that Taylor has been holding with her have been horrendous. 

"I love you. You can do this" Cara whispers, before Taylor is ushered off in the Union Jack strapless bra and high waist panties that home rather high on her behind. But she's okay with that. People are looking at the clothes, not her. She can do this. 

She thinks about how people are going to want to by her underwear range that herself and her friends have created. How it's going to be okay and how she won't fall in these ridiculously high stilettos. The see through, thin silk robe sits gently on her shoulders, blowing with the wind that seeps through the walls. 

July in London just couldn't have been nice for today. 

"You're up honey, you go and smash it" her professor, Lacey, appears next to her, watching as Taylor stares at the girl leaving before her. She's next. 

"Thank you, so much" she mutters from red painted lips, before she juts her head up, straightens her back and walks out onto the runway just how she's been practicing too. 

She walks straight, a small smile on her lips as she focuses on the end of the stage. Pushing her hips out with every step of her long, tabbed legs, and Taylor sees the impressed and shocked faces of the audience, staring at her clothing (or even lack there of) as she walks. 

And it's then, when Taylor lifts up the silk robe to show the back of her underwear posing at the end of the stage, just as she turns around she sees him. Sitting with them all. 

Harry, Tess, Niall, Louis and Eleanor. Front row. Eyes on her. 

Taylor's eyes bulge for a second as they widen. Heart pounding aggressively against her chest, while trying to act as natural as she can whilst in her panic. Avoiding the burning hot gazes of them all as she walks back down. She wants to run, but then she knows Cara would probably slap her and her professor definitely wouldn't be happy. 

"He's out there. They're out there. Holy shit. Oh my god" once she's totally out of sight from the crowd, she runs as well as she can in her heels. Past the other girls and straight to Cara and Karlie, waving her hands in front of her face to cool her cheeks down. 

"What's the big deal, you and him made up" Cara says, pushing down Taylor's shoulders so that she can take a seat on the chair she was previously sitting on. Karlie smiles, shaking her head as she watches Taylor overreact. 

"Honey, he's seen you in less than that before you don't need to worry" Karlie nudges her, luckily earning a laugh followed by a face of disgust from the hyperventilating girl sitting before them. 

"I know but we haven't seen each other since winter break. It's just been a while, we don't even talk as often anymore" her breathing now regulated and calm, Taylor removes the silk robe, replacing it with her own fluffy pink one that shes brought with her. 

Personally, she thinks it goes rather well with her heels and make up. 

"Well, we're going to grab some tea. Also heads up, he's walking this way. Alone" Cara and Karlie scatter off with wide smiles and a dramatic wave just as Harry reaches his best friend who looks more than cute in her robe. 

"Hey stranger" he stops before her, not getting too close. Taylor sits up straight, smiling as she stretches her leg out to push the small foot rest towards him. He can sit on that, it's better than the floor. 

"Hey, you. How's things?" She replies, and it astounds her how normal she's being around him. Just as he is with her. It's nice, and she has missed him as much as she may hate to admit it. 

"Good. Just taking a break from the tour. We start back up again in October so it's nice to be able to come to things like these I guess" his hair that covers his for head jigs a little when he shrugs, it causes a laugh to leave Taylor lips as she leans forward to brush a random curl off the top of his head. 

"It just keeps getting bigger, Har" she jokes, leaning back into the chair as he shakes his head, ruffling his hair once more before his hands move down to play with his necklaces. 

"I know. 'M getting it cut soon. When I've got time. Anyway, you killed the show. I'm really proud, my heart could have burst for you. You got the best reaction" he leans forward on his elbows that rest on his thighs. Green eyes bearing into her shy blue ones. It's nice. 

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you. Kinda weird to be up there, and on camera in front of thousands" 

"Millions. It is world wide" Harry winks, smiling as he watches Taylor blush with embarrassment. He knows she's a modest person, something he's always admired her for. But she shouldn't be ashamed, after doing so well. 

"You want to come to mine for dinner tonight? My house isn’t to far from your apartment, you know the way?" He asks again, watching as Taylor tries to calculate how he knows where her apartment is here. 

Since her parents moved into a one bedroomed house in Manchester not long ago, Taylor decided to rent out Gemmas old apartment for when she comes home. It’s small and rather cheap for her to afford. 

"Yeah, okay deal. Just so you know I've gotten way better at scrabble if you decide to back that game out. I've got a high chance at winning now" bringing her shoulder up to her smiling face in a sassy way, Harry leans back with shock, his hands covering his mouth. 

"I never thought I'd see the day! Can't wait, everyone else is heading into town but I wanted to invite my bestie over" nudging her leg with his hand annoyingly, Taylor groans before she cringes at his use of the word 'bestie' laughter bubbling from their lips. 

"Okay one, how nice of you. And two, never say bestie again. Best friend works just fine, Harold" Taylor stands up, pulling him up with her. Of course he decides to play, going weightless and making her hold him up like a child. 

"I will drop you" she whispers, as he leans into her before standing to his full height. And woah, he's gotten much taller since she last saw him. But she pushes that thought aside, wrapping her arms around his frame in a hug that she has waited so long to give to him. 

He doesn't even have to think twice about returning it, hugging her so tight that he lifts her from the floor a little, as it becomes harder for her to breathe Taylor groans into his shoulder. 

"Okay put me down, i get it, you've missed me" she laughs, as her feet are firmly placed back on the ground with Harry staring down at her. 

"Yeah, I have. I'll give you a text for later yeah? Gotta head back to the show, the break is nearly over" the sounds of the music return, shocking Taylor as this felt much longer than ten minutes. 

"Definitely. I'll see you" she waves but before she can turn to walk over to her friends, something is dropped around her neck, quickly. 

"I know it's your favourite. I've been meaning to give it to you, but keep it now. I'll text you, Swift" smiling, Harry walks back over to return back to the crowds, stealing a glance of her before her leaves, her stunned frozen figure holding the aeroplane necklace with a small smile.


	4. Four.

Ten minutes ago, he said he was round the corner. So as Taylor sits in her apartment, an comfortable pair of denim shorts and a vest that feels as if it's sticking to her, she starts to repeatedly check her phone. 

She wouldn't be like this, if the past seven months hadn't have happened. Something is off between the two of them, and it's strange. Still hurting her now. 

Having Cara and Karlie around help, but it's not the same. When she told them about a brief fling that she had with Connor from the History department, they were so supportive and wanted to know all the details. But they weren't there for the deep stuff, Harry always used to be. 

Being back home didn't help one bit either, she's spent a lot of time with Anne and Robin, catching up and filling them in on how university is going. But being inside of his house felt odd. 

The loud sound of her apartment buzzer rings through the room, flinching she drops her phone onto her lap, sighing with a bite of her tongue before jogging over to let him in. 

He's up the stairs in what seems like seconds, before she's opening her door and immediately he's wrapping his arms around her small frame and burying his head into her neck. The smile that makes its way into her face makes Taylor want to slap herself for being so paranoid before. 

"This is a nice welcome" she whispers, walking them backwards and slamming her door shut behind her. Without warning, the curly haired boy picks her up, wrapping her legs around his torso before running over to the couch. 

"Cover your head" he shouts, jumping into the cushions rather dangerously, Taylor not being able to do anything as Harry holds his death grip onto her. The grin that's been on his face since she opened the door only grows wider as they both land awkwardly onto her couch. 

With a small thump, Taylor's head bangs off the side of the couch, just as a rather large Harry Styles lands on top off the left side of her body. His face still buried in the crook of her neck, covered by her wavy hair. 

"I totally get it's been months since we've seen each other, but that was just unnecessary, Harry! My head hit off the hard part" Taylor whines, lifting her hand to rub at the pounding side of her head hoping to soothe the throbbing. 

"I'm sorry, I honestly am. Just wanted to show how excited I am to see a famous model" wiggling his brows, Taylor let's her body flop as she crooks her head at him, biting her tongue to stop herself from smiling. 

"I'm definitely not famous or a good model. I'm still very much into my writing, thank you" she says, lifting her leg to itch her knee, while Harry perches his chin over his hands that lay on her stomach. His feet dangle off the end of her couch and she's very glad that he's not messed up the fabric. 

"Yeah, and the world isn't round. What you got in for dinner?" He asks, lifting his head almost like a meerkat. 

"When you said that you had no food at your place, and that we should do dinner here instead I sure thought you would have brought something with you" Taylor pushes him off her gently, sitting up to cross her legs as she pulls her take-out leaflets onto her lap. She hasn't got any proper meals in her apartment, seeing there'd be no point as she flies back to America next week. 

"I vote Indian. I've had too many pizzas lately"

"Okay, Indian it is. You can call up, I'll make drinks" she winks, throwing him the piece of laminated paper and her phone. He knows the passcode anyway, considering it’s the date he won X-factor. 

He arrived at eight. It's now three in the morning and the two are very much still awake and drunk on apple juice. None of them could be bothered to go to the store and buy alcohol. 

"It was only a short thing, he was nice. But too nice, and I'm not into that. Every time he went a little too rough he stopped and apologised. Do you know how frustrating that is?" She laughs, shaking her head whilst picking at a block of chocolate she found hiding in her cupboard. Harry steals a few pieces, sucking on them until they melt with a smirk. 

"I saw one of your selfies together. Looks like the typical golden boy, seemed nice though" he thinks back to the couple of months that Taylor and Connor were together-ish. He never got a chance to meet the guy, but after a brief talk on the phone Harry knew he had nothing to worry about. 

He knew it wouldn't last, but he didn't say that to her at the time. Not wanting to burst her bubble. 

"Yeah, well. We're still friends" 

By the way Harry raises his eyebrows, and Taylor just looks to the floor, he laughs and nudges her leg.  
"Taylor Swift, testing out friends with benefits, god I never expected this" 

"Okay no. It's only when, it's been a while and he asks so I just invite him around. It's nice to have someone there, it can get lonely when Cara and Karlie are always out at parties" she shrugs, acting unbothered and purposely not looking at him, because she knows how he's looking at her. 

"Why aren't you going to these parties?" He scoots closer to her, so that their sides are pressed against each other, her legs draped over one of his. 

"Just not my scene. I'd rather stay in, I guess" 

"You need to venture out, Tay. Make the most of the uni experience. You've only got this chance once, you'll regret it" His hair is pushes back out of his eyes, and it looks nice. Suits him much more, Taylor thinks as she lets her gaze scan over his face. 

"Okay. Fine, I'll try one out. Only if you come and visit me more. It would be nice for you to come and stay for a few nights. I'd like you to meet my friends" The blonde moves her face over to lean on his shoulder, puppy dog eyes pleading up at him with hope glistening inside of them. She can watch him caving in by the second. 

"Course, I'll come before we go back on tour. I want proof that you've been to a party first. Otherwise this sleepover ain't happening, sister" he sticks his tongue out to lick her nose, the pair of them freezing for a minute, processing what he's just said. 

"Uh..."

"That didn't work, did it?"

"Yeah, no. Definitely don't think it's your thing, Har" 

"Right. Duly noted" 

He's the first one to crack, cheeks red from the little embarrassment of him trying to pull off saying 'sister'. At least it was with her, anyone else would have ripped him to shreds for it. 

He's glad to be home. 

-

"Yeah, I'd be honoured to meet her. It has been like eight months" Taylor speaks as she scribbles down some notes off her laptop that her professor gave to her. Don't get her wrong, doing two subjects at university is hard but she's managing. Thankfully. 

"Very funny. So I'll arrange a dinner for later then, you okay with six? Bring Connor if you like" Taylor can practically hear the smirk behind his words, dropping her pen with a sigh. Shaking her head Taylor tuts, closing her eyes for a moment. 

"No need. He's flown back to New York for a while. And yes six is great, gives me time to shower and get ready. Also, bigggg favour?" She uses her innocent voice, knowing it will get him to give in to whatever she's asking him. Taylor hears a faint sigh across the line, causing her to chuckle. 

"What?"

"Can I bring Cara?" The darker blonde who is lounging across the room in her underwear snaps her head towards Taylor with a grin. Taylor places her phone on loud speaker, the silence stretching out a little to long. 

"Nope. No way. I know how she will act, she'll mess about" Harry says, his tone sounding as if he's almost final with his decision. Cara then hops off her bed, sinking down next to Taylor. 

"C'mon Harry, don't want our lovely Taylor third wheeling now do we? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour. I will even wear heels for this fancy snobby restaurant you're doing to hire out" Cara purses her lips, watching as Taylor watches with her chin resting on her knee. 

"Fine. But Cara, I swear to god if you make any comments-"

"Yeah, yeah i know. I won't, I'm doing this for Taylor and seeing as though this dinner should have been months ago, I won't ruin it. See you later, lover boy" Cara lifts herself off Taylor's bed, walking into their joint bathroom. It's tiny, it can barely fit the two of them in there. 

"She's gone, but I'll make sure she will behave I promise. Text me the details okay. Oh and, fancy or not fancy?" The blonde asks her friend, to which she realises it's just gone four and Harry said six.

"Fancy. I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you" 

The call ends, with Taylor throwing her phone to the end of the bed, rushing into the bathroom to jump into the shower with Cara. Not caring at all about being stark naked around the girl. 

-

"I think I'm a little over dressed" Taylor mutters, climbing out of the cab and into the restaurant. She's wearing a sequin white gold long sleeved dress, the cut is a little low but modest enough, the hem stoping mid thigh. 

And the simple gold heels that she decided to wear, are almost impossible to walk in with her straight blonde locks blowing across her sight. 

"You think you're overdressed? My dress is a literal party dinner dress. It's the most 'fancy' thing I had" Caras plain strapless black dress that sticks to her body, reaching her knees is very, formal, Taylor thinks. But at least they haven't turned up in jeans. 

"Come on, we've got this" 

It's awkward. So awkward. All thanks to Cara. 

It was going great, Tess and Taylor got along well. They bonded over their love for music and cooking, as well as having a laugh with each other whilst Harry and Cara made small talk. 

"So, you two seem so close! How long have you been best friends?" Tess brings up, baffling Taylor a little at the fact how she actually knew hardly anything about Taylor and her friendship with Harry. But she doesn't want to bring it up. 

"All our lives really. I mean I lived in America for a few years but since we were about six, we've been literally so inseparable. Well, we were" Taylor adds, smiling as she has a fork full of her pasta and feels the burning gaze from the green eyed boy. 

"What do you mean, were? We still are, Tay" he drops his fork, and all three woman flinch at the harsh sound, Tess awkwardly laughs as she brushes the sides of her mouth with her thumb. 

"Well, the past few months we haven't been as close. Everyone knows that? Har, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything" Taylor places her hand on top of his own, seeing his upset eyes slowly start to fall to the floor behind her with a faint nod. 

"Yeah, sorry. Thought you like, had enough of me or something. Just felt like a dig" he chuckles, rubbing her pinky finger with his thumb, as Taylor takes her hand back over to fall in her lap she nearly knocks over her empty glass of wine. 

She needs a top up, as soon as possible. 

"Oh yeah, Harry never told me what exactly happened. Are you both like, really okay now?" Tess asks, looking genuinely concerned that the two of them had fallen out. Harry fiddles with the rings on his fingers, clearing his throat. 

"Yea-"

"So, basically. Y'know how they both like had that whole weird thing about having sex and taking each other's virginities. Harry didn't tell Taylor that you and him got together, and this little worrier over here" Cara points to a very stunned Taylor. "she got upset and they had an argument. All good now though, she's been excited to meet you" Cara finishes, downing the rest of her vodka coke and tucking right back into her food. Taylor slowly turns her head to glare at her friend, kicking her under the table. 

"Ow! Fuc-"

"Are you serious, Car?" 

"Wait. You two have had sex? You took Harry's virginity. He didn't tell me that" Tess speaks up, her eyes wide and darting between the pair of best friends. Her boyfriend, who has his head in his hands, wiping them down his face that sends Cara a look. 

"Yeah...babe, about that. I just didn't think it was relevant, really" he scoots closer to Tess, his hand falling onto her thigh as he scratches the back of his neck. 

"Relevant? You didn't think it was relevant not to mention we're going to dinner with the girl who you had sex with" she shrieks, grabbing the attention from a few nearby couples in the restaurant. Thankfully, these are older business people who couldn't give two fucks about Harry Styles being in the same room as them. 

"Jesus Christ" Taylor mutters, sinking down into her seat and resorting to picking at her nail varnish that needs re-doing anyway. Trying so desperately to block out the whispered argument between Harry and Tess. 

"It was once! And I don't see her that way, we're best friends" Harry groans, sliding back away from Tess so that he can grab his drink also. 

"Can I just say, that's true. There was literally no meaning to it whatsoever, we're literally just best friends" Taylor adds, and in the same instant both of the couples heads snap over to her. She backs down, pursing her lips into her mouth and dropping her hand. 

"Right. Okay. Hey, hey, excuse me? Can I have a bottle of white wine please" Taylor flags down the waiter, he writes down her order, nodding. 

"Four glasses?"

"Nope. Just the one, thanks" she hands him her used glass which he takes away, with no look of judgement. Thank god, if she's going to get through tonight, she's going to need that wine. 

"A whole bottle. Seriously?" Cara is the one to ask her, out of the three who watched her interaction with the waiter. Taylor raises one brow at her friend. 

"You don't have anyone to blame but yourself, babe" 

"Did she call you babe?" Tess snarls, as she carries on eating her dinner that they all barely even started. Taylor resumes to eat her own, flinching at the comment just as her glass and bottle of wine are placed down next to her. 

"Actually he called it...sorry. I'll shut up and eat" 

"Oh, fuck the glass" Taylor says, taking a swig right out of the bottle, putting it in place of where her glass should be. Eating her dinner once more. 

"Oh, really now? See, babe feels quite intimate, don't you think? We both know you call me babe, in bed. So why her too?" Her knife and fork are dropped down onto her plate, as she turns towards Harry who is leant you against the wall in the corner of the booth. Looking tired and beyond pissed at Cara. 

"Tess. I don't know what to tell you. Do you honestly think I would bring you to dinner with a girl who I had sex with and would like to have sex with again? She's my best friend. Friend. What don't you seem to get from that?" Harry groans, sitting up right as he uses his hand as gestures. Taylor watches as Tess rolls her eyes at him, twirling a curly blonde lock of hair around her finger. 

Taylor every so strongly wants to say something to her. But her love for her best friend beats her bitterness towards this woman. She won't ruin this for him, so instead, Taylor takes to the bottle of wine. 

"Oh Harry, right now I don't know what the hell to even think. You lied!" Tess screeches, tucking her hair behind her ear and quickly glancing at Taylor who's drinking from the bottle. 

"You're best friend is going to show you up if you don't stop her. How inconsiderate" she adds, which gets Caras and Harry's attention as they turn to face the woman. 

"Tess, out of all of us here, you're the one who's showing me up" Harry mumbles, rubbing his hands over his eyes with a small groan. He's tired, and she's just going at him with no chance of stopping now. 

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Do you see anyone else shouting and shrieking here, love?" Cara butts in for Harry, in which Tess snarls at Taylor's friend. Shaking her head. 

"Don’t talk to me. You don't even have a leg to stand on" 

"Go home, Tess. Seriously, calm the hell down" Harry slides back over to her, flagging down his security guard and beckoning him over quickly. Tess' face drops, and she clings onto Harry. 

"What? Why? Look, fine. I'll stop" she begs but Harry just shakes his head. He doesn't want to start off the September month with him as his girlfriend plastered on front of all the magazines for arguing in public. 

"No, just go home okay. I'll see you soon" 

"But I live in fucking New York. We're in LA, I can't go home now" she gasps, grabbing her bag from off the floor with utter disbelief on her face. Oh, boy does Taylor wish she could take a photo. This is one bitter woman. 

"Then get a hotel. Your bags are in the car, I'll get Mark to bring me mine and you can drive to the hotel. Okay? We just need space" Harry explains, nodding to Mark who quickly jogs out of the restaurant to grab his things. 

Taylor and Cara look at each other uneasily, but then Caras lips twitch and the pair of them are close to bursting into nervous laughter. So Taylor just passes the bottle to her friend, pinching her leg to prevent the laughter from leaving her red lips. 

"I can't believe you. Fine. I'll text you" she springs up out of her seat, leaving an emotionless kiss on his lips while she looks at Taylor the entire time, who just has utter disgust on her face. 

Mark returns with Harry's things, handing them to him before escorting the raging blonde out of the restaurant. 

"Thank, fucking, fuck she's gone. Cara, I couldn't possibly want to kill you any more right now" Harry leans his arms on the table, glaring at Taylor's friend with his green orbs. 

"Wait" Taylor interrupts, grabbing the wine bottle off Cara and holding it to her chest. 

"Now you can kill her" she adds, with a sweet smile before eating her food. The three of them erupt into a deep laughter, Harry taking the bottle from his best friend and taking a few large swigs for himself. 

-

"At least i haven't had to go to a party for the sleepover to happen" Taylor jokes from where they're both lay in the dark, in her dorm room. Cara went straight from the restaurant to her girlfriends, mumbling something about not a chance in hell is she taking this dress off herself.  
Each to their own. 

"A deal is a deal, you still need to try one out" he mumbles, eyes closed and his arm behind his head. Taylor's spread out on her stomach, gliding her fingers across Harry's bicep. Something they've done since they were children. 

"Yeah, I honestly will. Just, one hasn't come up yet. Anyway, are you alright?" Whispering to each other in the darkness, unable to see themselves unless the moonlight shines on them. Taylor can imagine Harry's eyes open, his teeth sinking into his lips as he thinks back to the nights events. 

"Strangely, yeah, I'm fine. I'm excited to go back on tour, I get to spend the next week with you and well, I'll sort everything out with Tess soon enough" he says through a yawn, edging closer to the blonde girl lying next to him. She smiles, turning onto her side and pressing a kiss to his arm. 

"It will all be okay, let's just have a fun week. Goodnight Har" 

"I know. Night Tay. Love you"

-

"No! You can't go out like that!" Taylor let's out a belly laugh, watching the boy before her tie the front of his hair up into a little top knot, surprised his hair can even do that. His Ray-Bans sit on his face, even though it's September. 

"I don't even look like me, well get away with this easy" he swipes his arm in front of him as if he has no worries. They need to go and collect their dinner, as well as picking up some things from the store that Taylor needs. 

"I'm not having someone find out that you're here, when we still have half the week left" Taylor pulls the little amount of hair out of one of her bobbles, throwing one of her black beanie hats at him. 

"Come on, and please, behave" she sighs, grabbing her car keys and locking her dorm door behind them. They successfully make it out of her dorm building without anyone sparing a second glance, and if they were it was at Harry's glasses. 

"Okay, we're safe" he sighs, just before his name is called from the other side of the parking lot. The pair of them shoot down to the floor, wide eyes and anticipation flooding through them. 

"Harry, now how embarrassing would it be if someone found you hiding?" Cara strolls over towards them, in which Taylor shoots up from off the ground next to her car and launches to punch her friend lightly. 

"Fuck you! Why'd you do that?" Taylor holds her hand over her heart, watching as Harry just flips Cara the bird and climbs into Taylor's car. 

"You uh, got up to anything nice then?" Cara wiggles her brows in a suggestive way. For the moment it flies right over Taylor's head, as she shrugs. 

"Just watched some films, worked on some songs- wait, ew! Cara no! Why would we?" Covering her face and trying to block out the sounds of Caras loud laughs, and little slaps on her ass as Taylor tries to pry her hands away. 

"It will happen. Trust me"

"It won't!"

"Okay, Taylor. Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I really hope everyone is enjoying this fic! So much more to come, thank you for the reads and kudos! X


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. We. Go.  
;D

Karlie and Harry got on like a house on fire. As the three of them sat in Taylor and Caras dorm room, the pair of them speak about things that Taylor didn't even think they could have had in common. 

"My boyfriend, Josh, absolutely loves them. He's been to most of their concerts that they've done" Karlie exclaims, throwing a brownie piece into her mouth. Harry raises his brows, licking his lips with a grin. 

"Wow. Now even I haven't been to that many" he laughs, leaning back onto Taylor, his head resting in the dip of her back whilst she lies on her front trying to complete her assignment. 

"Do y'think she can hear us?" Karlie sniggers, watching as Harry gazed up at the blonde. Nothing goes un-missed by the leggy blonde model that watches the pair of them. Taylor's smile widens considerably when the tips of his fingers travel up her back to ruffle her hair. 

His eyes go all gooey at the sight of her working, his teeth faintly sinking into his bottom lip for a moment. How are these two so fucking oblivious? 

"Yes, I can. And you know, actually, I've not been to any of your shows. You've been in this band for two and a half years and the last time I saw you onstage was when you won" Taylor finishes her assignment, saving it before slamming her laptop shut, spinning to lie on her back so she can watch the face of her best friend. 

"Oh Harry. Good luck with this one" Karlie laughs, before jumping, her phone vibrates and her own eyes melt themselves as she answers the call to her boyfriend. 

"You've never asked. You know that if you wanted to come I'd bring you in a heartbeat" Harry starts to trace patterns into the exposed skin where her shirt has ridden up a little. Taylor just rolls her eyes, reaching her head back to send a glance to Karlie. 

"Well invite me then" 

"Oh Swift, you're in luck. Our next show in America is in LA" he winks, blowing a raspberry onto her stomach which causes the blonde to coil up, laughter bubbling from her lips as she pushes him off her. 

"You asshole! But fine, I'll come. When is it?" She knows he's back on tour in a few days, their first show back is in Japan, and then they're back over here. But she's not entirely sure when. 

"Two weeks. So, gear up and order your one direction t-shirt off our website. You too Karlie! Much appreciated" the British boy smirks, sitting up and strolling across the room to rob the brownies back off Karlie who brings her phone away from her ear. Saying goodbye to Josh, who Taylor has only met once briefly. 

"I don't think so. I'm not wearing your face on my chest" the other blonde shakes her head, moving her gaze over to a tight lipped Taylor. "Although, Tay over here won't have an issue with that I don't think" 

"Karlie, is that supposed to have a double meaning? If so, please do excuse yourself from my room and forget dinner next week" Taylor waves, avoiding looking at Harry who is most likely sitting behind her munching on the homemade mini brownies Taylor managed to bake last night. 

"I kinda want to see my face on your chest. Just saying" he chirps up from behind her, to which Karlie's eyes widen with a loud bark of laughter emitting from her lips. Taylor falls back, covering her reddening face with her arms. 

"God, help me" she whispers over the other two peoples laughter that bounces off the walls of her room. 

Taylor and Karlie do end up buying the shirts. Much to Harry's delight. 

-

It's Harry's last night tomorrow night, and the pair of them are feeling it now. Even though they're laughing as they watch a new comedy that has just been released, their stomachs full of a chicken dish that Taylor managed to cook up in the communal kitchen. They know that the two weeks apart is going to hurt much more after the one they've just spent together. 

"I think I'm going to be sick" Taylor laughs, burying her face between her pillow and Harry's arm. Her laughter soon subsides when she realises that her laughs are the only sound in the room. 

Sitting back up she realises Harry has closed her laptop, placed it onto her desk and is staring ahead at her wall. His face looking void of any emotion. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Taylor leans against her headboard, reaching forward to place her hand on his shoulder. He jumps a little, almost as if she's snapped him out of some sort of daze.

"Just, thinking. I miss how everything used to be. Before this, before I became famous. Y'know I fucking hate that word. I'm not famous, I'm just good at what I do and I love doing it. I hate all of what comes with it. I mean, I wouldn't change my fans for the world, without them none of this would be possible. But, I just miss being normal" his eyes stay focused on the wall ahead of them, full of Caras magazine cut outs and photos from home. Her fairy lights illuminate the dim room. 

"I get it. I do. I mean, I miss it too, but I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for you. Harry, it was like you were born to do this. I watch videos of you on stage, and with fans and it's almost as if it's your second nature. You're so humble about it and that's why people love you, because you're not fake. You're amazing, and you deserve everything that you get" Taylor leans her head gently against the wall, spreading her legs from where they're cramping under the blanket. Watching his face, his eyes glisten. 

"I know, you're right. And I'm so grateful. But it's just moments like these that get me. I wanted to keep certain things and certain people private. You, especially. But everyone knows you, there's paparazzi snapping the odd photo of you, fans gushing over you and I get jealous. Because you were the one thing I didn't want to bring into this world" his fists clench the blanket up, as he hikes his leg up to rest his arm on his knee. Ruffling his short hair, Harry just sighs. 

"Har, no matter what I'm going to get all that. And I don't mind. I'm going into modelling and songwriting, 'm not exactly going to be hidden. And I'm your best friend, I want people to know that. Because I want them to see how proud of you I am" her hand moves down from his shoulder, sliding to sit over his ring clad hand, shaking the coldness off the metal jewellery causing her to shiver. 

"I get that, Tay. But like I can't even have a fucking normal relationship anymore. I can't date who I want to date, I can't just go out clubbing or for a drink. I can't have any female friends apart from you apparently because I'm some type of 'womaniser' at the age of eighteen. And even me and you get some speculations. It's just draining and shit" he snaps, expecting her to coil away and leave him to have his moment. But she doesn't move an inch. 

"I know that, I don't live under a rock. It pisses me off too, you know? To see all these rumours about my best friend that are far from true, it makes my fucking blood boil. I want you and Tess to have a normal relationship-"

"Doubt it. We're probably done now anyway" 

"- and I want you to be able to just feel like you're not criticised for everything you do. But Harry, you need to accept your not going to get that anymore. Learn to live with it instead of wanting to rebel against it. Cause it won't do much for you in the long run, Har. Trust me" her voice is stern with him, and it feels like she's fighting a losing battle with him. Once this boy has his mind set on something, there's hardly ever a time where he's swayed. 

"Tay, I've got this for life. I-it makes me angry. I know I literally signed up for this, and I'm sure i will get used to it. But I'm only young. I just want a little bit of freedom" 

"Then hire out a hotel"

"Taylor, this isn't funny" 

"Why? Wouldn't you rather joke about it than cry? Because you have got thick skin Harry, but I'm going to worry if you carry on feeling like this. It's not healthy" Taylor bites her tongue. She gets it, she really does get how he's feeling. But she's trying so hard not to just shake his shoulders and to tell him to speak to someone rather than bottle it up and feel like this. 

"I know. It just gets to me sometimes. The boys feel the same but we're not exactly going to have a slumber night where we cry and wish we could have privacy over pizza and wine. Look, I'm sorry, we barely see each other and I'm spending my time sulking over my fucking life" scratching his neck, Harry forces a chuckle, shuffling down the bed in his shorts and wanting to edge away from her. 

"I'm here for you, always. Okay? Just, just remember that" Taylor leans down to press a light kiss to the corner of his lips, smiling before turning to check the time. It's late, and they don't have the energy to stay up. 

So in the silence, Taylor switches off the lamp and slides down under the covers herself. Her heart aches, and she feels like she's holding something on her shoulders that is making her just want to break for this boy. 

His back is facing her, long lanky body facing the window, all she can see is his back and his curls at the back of his head. 

Taking a deep brave breath, Taylor decides to just bite the bullet and wrap her small frame around his, her front pressed into his back. He's her best friend, she doesn't care if he pushes her off, she knows he needs it. 

Stiffening at first, she slowly feels Harry relax under her touch. And not before long, his arm lifts up to pull her own around his middle, lacing his fingers with his own as their hands rest against his chest. 

"Thank you" he whispers into the air, and it hangs over them. Earning a smile off the girl behind him, he feels her head nod before her body squeezes him and they both try to fall to sleep. 

It takes a while, but they do. 

-

They've been awkward all fucking day. And if she's honest, she's dreading sleeping in the same bad as a moody Harry Styles tonight.

She's been sat at her desk most of the morning, she went to her two hour class at lunch, and she came back to find Harry still tucked up in bed, only difference was his wet hair and fresh clothes from his shower. 

There's been a song that she's had on her mind, from last night. And it's one that she started last year, but never got round to finishing. She couldn't quite get a feeling for it, until last night. 

And she has to say, Long Live is probably one of the songs she's written that she's most proud of. Even though it's going to go locked away with hundreds of other songs that are stored on her laptop. 

An email pops up from her professor, she clicks it open and immediately her heart manages to do some type of flutter. Her professor has got her with an agent. 

She's got a fucking agent. One to can put her up to do modelling shows, she can send her music out to artists, she can finally start to put all this hard work to some type of use. 

"What's with that grin?" A voice speaks up from behind her, a curly head poking out from her mountains of cushions and blankets. 

"And he talks. So you're actually going to speak to me now?" She spins around in her desk chair, wiping her hands on her black shorts, brushing off crumbs from her cookie she had a few minutes ago. 

"For Christ's sake. If you're going to act all bitchy, just 'cause I'm in a mood, then don't bother answering" Harry groans, turning to lie on his back and bringing his phone close to his face with a roll of his eyes. Taylor's jaw clenches, as her eyes narrow. 

"Well, I've just found out I've got a meeting with my new agent soon, but okay. Be a dick" Taylor slams down her laptop screen, watching out the corner of her eye as Harry sits up, disregarding his phone completely. 

"Holy shit, no kidding?" 

When she ignores him, standing in front of her mirror as she combs through her straightened hair, Harry just sits up fully and places his phone onto her bedside table. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just, you don't understand. No one does, and I confided in you and you just totally didn't get where I was coming from" Harry shrugs, staring up at the ceiling. And within even less than a second, the sound of a brush being slammed down onto a wooden desk makes his attention fly right over to his best friend. 

"Oh fuck right off with that 'you don't understand' bullshit. I do. You think I don't listen to you all the time? You think I don't try to see where your coming from just so I can give the best advise to you? Give it a rest, Harry" she scoffs, pulling her hair up into a messy bun that sits rather well at the top of her head, considering her hands are shaking from anger as she does so. 

"You're being serious? How can you even begin to know what it's like? You're in university while I'm doing sold out arena tours with fucking paparazzi on my back all the time. How can you even know what it's like?" Leaning forward, he watches her arms sag from where she's taking off her make up, shaking her head with a smile full of disbelief. 

"I don't understand, you're right. You're out there living your dream while I'm stuck at uni in nothing but a small dorm room sitting in shitty lectures everyday to try and get somewhere. If I wanted it handed to me on a silver platter like you did Harry, I would have auditioned with you. I'd actually like to work for it" she looks away, not wanting to see his face right now. He's being an asshole and she has no idea why or even where it's coming from. Out of frustration she takes out her bun, throwing the hair elastic onto her desk. 

"You're going down that road? You think I don't work? Oh I fucking do, love. It's actually exhausting, but again you wouldn't know that. You just want to act all righteous and as if you can fix every problem in the world. You can't Taylor" he scowls, going to pick his phone up but deciding against it when he feels how angry he actually is. And he doesn't feel like throwing it across the room. 

"Get lost. Have you even heard yourself? Treating me like shit when you've got a stuck up girlfriend who you haven't even said a bad word too when she's obviously pissed you off. I haven't done anything but he there for you. You're being so ungrateful right now, it's coming across really shitty" 

"Don't talk about her like that"

"Why not? Gimme your phone, I want to give her a call. I've got more balls than you do to tell her how you actually feel. Or d'ya want to keep her on the side, incase you get a bit bored or frustrated in a few weeks?" Taylor slowly walks over to the end of her bed, holding her hand out for his phone. Her jumper slips off her one shoulder, the hem brushing her thighs just under her shorts as she walks to him. 

"See. Proving my point already. Acting all righteous again, ain’t ya sweetheart. Don't think you can try and control my love life, it's my business. Just because Connor has fucked off back home and you're bored. We're just the same here, Taylor" Harry purses his lips, before pouting and shrugging. Bending his knees as he sits further up her headboard. Red hot rage is surging through Taylor. 

She's beyond pissed. And hurt. But she won't tell him that, not a chance in hell. 

"You're being such a dick. Why? Do you purposely want to hurt me or something?" She rounds the bed, moving to stand next to him as her frame towers over his own where he's perched in the middle of her bed.  
Once again, his face is emotionless. 

"You started it, don't come blaming me" 

Scoffing, she falls down to lean on her hands as she pushes her face up to his own. Bent over her bed, getting close to the boy so that she can get her point across 

"Get out" her breath hits his face, his brows raising for a second before he bites away his grin. 

"No. You wanna draw attention?" He licks his lips. And for a brief second, Taylor is taken right back to the day where this boy was inside of her. The pain and the pleasure all filtered into one, kind of similar to now. Despite how good his lips look, Taylor squeezes her thighs together. 

Get a grip. 

"I don't care, Harry. Leave" none of them move an inch, and she could almost predict the cliché move that he makes next. It almost makes her fucking laugh. 

"Make me" Harry doesn't bother biting away his smirk this time. He saw her tights tighten a second ago, the lust swimming in her eyes isn't giving him any mixed signals. He knows. 

"Right" she whispers. Standing back up to full height, clearing her throat and walking across the room to her door. For a second, he thinks she's about to leave and not even come back for him. 

But the second before she reaches the door, she stops by her washing basket, pulling her shorts down Taylor throws them inside. And soon enough, she reaches her door. 

And turns the lock. 

The next minute is a total blur. She thinks she recalls walking back over to the bed and sliding to sit on top of him before he smashes his lips into hers. But like she said, it's a total blur. 

The kiss for a good couple of minutes, the reality setting in that they're doing this. Again. And god, does it feel fucking good. 

"Take it off" she whimpers from underneath him, as his lips make their way onto her shoulder, pushing the jumper further down her neck. 

"You, take it off. You'll probably moan at me for throwing it in the wrong place or somethin' like that" he mumbles, wanting the reaction out of her. With a rather annoyed shake of her head, Taylor pushes Harry back with her hands, flipping then so that she's sitting on top of his dick. 

Shit. He's so hard already. And it feels amazing. Every nerve in her body suddenly ignites and she freezes for a moment with her hands on the hem of her jumper. With Harry wearing sweats and what feels like absolutely nothing beneath them, it's too much when the notices that her thin panties and his thin sweats are the only thing separating them. 

"Move, Tay" Harry whispers, sitting up to pull her jumper off for her. And he's more than pleased when he sees that she's bra-less underneath. Just as he gets a glimpse of her breasts, Taylor moves her hips against him. And in that moment, the room is filled with two rather loud cries. 

"Fuck" he groans, dropping his head forward to slump against her chest. Taylor's hands shoot up to lace themselves in his curls that are already starting to dampen with sweat. 

His lips start to slowly move against her nipples, his tongue lapping over the hardened bud whilst his hands sit on her hips. Fingertips squeezing her so that she knows it's more than okay to move again. 

And she does, repeatedly this time. The hard rocking of her hips is too much for her, the feeling of him so hard and solid underneath her clit, rubbing her up so right and at the best angle at the point. It's rather embarrassing when Taylor's legs start to clench wrong his hips, her toes curling with her head falling back with a moan falling from her bitten lips. 

With her thighs shaking, Harry helps her carry on moving through it as the pleasurable orgasm spreads through her entire body for the next few seconds. 

Her head then falls forward so that their foreheads are pressed together, her hips stop moving and the both of them can feel her come. God, is she wet. 

"Well, at least we can skip the foreplay" Harry mumbles into her ear, feeling the shiver that Taylor gets. He smirks.  
He tells her to lean up on her knees so that he can pull her panties down her legs, they stick to her slightly from her come having soaked them. 

Taylor tuts when Harry takes forever, losing focus as he stares at her tits for a second too long. She leans back and pulls them off herself, throwing them onto the floor. Before her eager hands scrape down his exposed chest that has been on show all day, before stopping before his sweats. 

And she feels just like he did, when he saw she had no bra on underneath, when his sweats hit the floor and he's completely bare beneath her. 

With it starting to grow dark outside, the fairy lights from Caras side of the room lighten up the room just enough for them to see each other. An idea popping into her head, Taylor is taken surprise when Harry leans forward to kiss her, his hands tangling in her hair as his teeth bite down on her lip and his tongue slips into her mouth. 

"Mess up my hair and I'll kill you" she murmurs, pulling away to sweep down and to take his dick in her mouth all in the same second. Harry's eyes widen, before on instinct his hands tug at the roots of her hair. Oh. That's what she meant. 

Smirking with his eyes fluttering closed for a second, Harry collapses back into Taylor's pillows, watching as she stares at him while she licks from his base to the top of him. She laps up his pre-come with a slight grin. 

Fucking hell. 

"You're- god. You're something else, Tay" he hisses, feeling her lips slip down him easily, and he can't help but push up his hips. The feel of her moan vibrate against his more than sensitive dick, almost makes him think he's going to shoot right there. 

"Get on me. Quick" he gently brings her face up and off him, with both of his hands cupping her jaw. Taylor nods eagerly, bringing all of her hair to one side so it just about covers one of her boobs. But not quite. 

His hands slide down her body, stopping at her collarbone to hover over the purple mark, before they carry on sliding down. He purposely presses his thumbs into her nipples with a smirk, watching her reaction. Her thighs try to clamp together and her mouth falls open just that little bit more. 

"Fuck you" she says, and his hands finally settle on her hips. He tries to guide her, but she takes control herself and before either of them know it she's sinking down on him, taking his dick inside her all of the way. 

Harry never thought the sight of Taylor sitting on him with her hands pressed onto his chest for leverage, could turn him on so much. 

"Har, you need to move first. Go" she pants out, her teeth sinking into her lips as her chest heaves at the pleasure that she's feeling. It almost feels like it's too much. 

"Fuck. When was the last time you did anything" Harry gasps when he thrusts up into her quite harshly, the snap of his hips earns a cry followed by a hard grind from her. 

"I last time I touched myself was a month ago. I last time I had sex was two months ago. So a while" she moans, soon gathering the feeling and confidence to bounce down on top of him. Harry grins, stopping his movements as he watches the blonde move her body on top of him. Every now and then Taylor clenches around his dick and he thinks he could marry her in that moment. She feels amazing. 

"You touch yourself? Fuck" Harry's head pushes back against her cushions, his hands pressing hard into her silky skin of her ass and hips. The loud sound of their skin hitting together makes Taylor cringe at first, Harry looks like he rather enjoys hearing it. But she soon gets over it, when she falls forward, resting herself up on her hands either side of his head. 

The new angle makes her want to combust already. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Taylor pants, her breaths hitting Harry's lips as her own fall open. His hands glide up from her ass to caress her back, soon moving around her stomach to rub at her clit. 

"Let go, Tay. I'm nearly there" he says, planting his feet on the bed so that he's got more pressure to pound up into her. She's so wet, and it makes it easier. Not to mention it feels great, they're both slick and they can hear it. 

"It's too much. I can't. It's too fucking much" her blonde hair falls to mix with his brown curls. Harry brings her head down so that their lips can meet. He kisses her with so much intensity, pushing her lower back down harder onto him. 

They both faintly notice the loud banging of her wooden headboard against her wall. Wouldn't take a second guess for her neighbours to guess what's going on in here. Although their loud moans probably also gave that away. 

"Babe, you can. Just feel it" he coaxed her into it, slowing his thrusts down so that he can get deeper into her. Which he does, and by the way she clenches around him. And how her head falls into the crook of his neck as she cries into it. 

"There!" She cries out, and his last few thrusts he knows he's actually reached her g-spot. Holy shit. 

His large hands hold her hips as he pounds into her those last couple of times, he flips them over so that she's on her back. Pulling out, Harry comes over her shimmering stomach covered in sweat. 

"I need water. And a shower" Taylor says once she throws the wipe into the bin next to her bed. Pulling her blanket up over the two of them. Harry's arm is thrown over her stomach as he lies on his own. 

"That was...I don't think I've ever had sex like that before. Fuck" his voice is deep and loud. It sounds a lot like his morning voice. And it's too much for Taylor, she's only just coming down from it all and still rather sensitive. 

"Me too. God, Connor was awful then" she chuckles lightly, pants still escaping her lips as the both take time to calm down. 

"Never hit a girls g-spot before" 

"Well, congrats. And thank you, it was great" Taylor nods at him, looking into his amused eyes as she holds up a hand for him to high five. And he does. 

Before they both burst into fits of laughter.


	6. Six.

You know how people say, that once you get a taste of something, you kinda catch a bug for it? Like once someone gets one tattoo, they're addicted and constantly wanting another one. 

That's what being with Harry is like. Somehow they just can't get enough. 

"Harry, hurry up. Fuck- Cara will be home any minute" Taylor gasps from where she's perched on the edge of her desk, her one leg over his shoulder as his large hands have a death grip on her hips. Stopping her from falling off the desk. 

Faintly hearing the things behind her rattle and fall, over the sounds of their pants and moans, Taylor curls her toes as Harry drops her leg, she was getting cramp anyway, and he pulls her body close to his. They had not planned this at all, and from the fact that they're both still very much fully clothed, anyone could see this was not planned. 

"Are you close? Shit. I'm nearly there" Harry hisses in her ear, hoisting her body up with every hard thrust that he gives her. She loops her arms around his neck and tries to help move with him, but she can barely do that, not when she's abruptly hitting her orgasm without warning. 

Her nerves all set alight, legs shaking as her lips part with a moan slipping past them and into the boys hair. His own hard movements come to a still, as he slumps forward and groans deeply into her ear. 

After a minute or so, once they both hear Taylor's phone vibrate with a message from Cara that she's on her way back over. They rush into her bathroom, cleaning up and making themselves look like they both haven't just been thoroughly fucked. 

"Nice one" Harry winks, chuckling when Taylor holds out her fist for him to bump with his own, the blonde playfully sticking her tongue out. 

"Made a change from the...bed"

"And the shower. And the wall. And the floor. And the edge of Cara-"

"Hey guys" her voice then echoes throughout the room, in which Taylor widens her eyes shaking her head to make sure her best friend doesn't say anything. 

Although, Cara sure does catch on when the singer leaves the bathroom with a huge grin plastered on his face. Sighing, Taylor just shakes her head and reaches for her car keys and her bag. Walking over to stand by Harry's suitcase. 

"Say bye to Cara, hurry. Your flight leaves soon, Har" she says before pulling out her phone to check her messages. There's a few from Karlie, asking why her replies have been taking so long, and Taylor wants to tell them both. But then she knows that it would just make everything into something that it isn't. So she just blames it in the argument with Harry. 

"Aw. Cara, don't cry you will see me soon. Dry those eyes, darling" Harry opens his arms wide, motioning for the girl to give him a hug. Instead Taylor's friend just rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at his face. Earning a chuckle from Taylor that she covers up right away. 

"Get lost, Harry. Fly safe won't you? Wouldn't want you stranded here for much longer" Cara flops down onto he bed and Taylor has to look to the ground, knowing Harry looked right over to her. 

They didn't even do anything on her bed, Taylor just leans against it whilst they were on the floor. This boy is taking things way to seriously. 

"Come on, let's go" Taylor sings, smile vibrant and wide on her face. And Cara can't help but find it rather weird as to why the pair of them are so happy when he's leaving for the next two weeks. 

"See you later, Cara" Harry waves, as while they're both struggling to get Harry's things out the door, the don't notice Cara pick up the empty condom packet from off Taylor's bed. Great. 

"Y'know. I'm more than okay with this, as long as my bed was off limits" Harry and Taylor spin around to find the other girl standing in the middle of their room, the packet in her hand with raised brows and wide eyes. 

"Must've fell out of Harry's pocket. Right Harry?" Taylor fumbles for her words, avoiding the stare of her friend and watching Harry's eyes widen a little. Full of humour and shock that they've actually been caught. 

"Oh yeah. My bad, totally forgot. I'll just take, that" he jogs over to take it off Cara, and before she can even blink the pair are out of the doorway and letting the door slam behind them as they go. 

-

"Two weeks, I'll see you then. Right?" Taylor leans against the wall, looking up at Harry who's standing in front of her. The airport have been kind enough to allow Harry a more private room for him to wait with a few other business men, whilst he waits for his flight. 

"Definitely, two weeks" he smiles down at her, hand ruffling her hair as she just pushes him away with a laugh. 

"You spoken to Tess?" She wonders, genuinely upset for her best friend. He seemed happy with her, and they had been going so great until the other night. And even though she may be crazy, Taylor hopes Tess apologises to him. 

"Briefly. I think I'm going to call her when I land later. To talk about things" he shrugs, scratching the tip of his nose. "I love her, I do. But after the way she acted other night, something just feels like it wouldn't be right to get back with her. I didn't like it" he explains, shoulders sagging as he runs his hand through his hair and then placing it back into his pocket. 

"If you really think it's worth saving then I say go for it. It's not often you find someone who you love, and who gets you. Hold onto it, Har" Taylor smiles, brushing her thumb over his cheek. She's older than him by a few months, most of the time they both feel like he's the one who's the oldest. But times like these, you can sort of feel the difference. 

"I know. Hey, don't go all soppy and lyrical on me now, Swift" Harry laughs, leaning forward to pull the girl in for a tight hug, he ignored the way his eyes burn slightly for a second. Smiling as he feels her hands lock around his waist. 

They pull their heads back, bodies still locked in the embrace. Smiling up at him, she watches as his eyes falter for a moment. 

"Thank you, for this week. It's actually been amazing, I just wanted you to know that" his voice is deeper, almost as if he doesn't want anyone else around them to hear their conversation. Although the only other people in the room are an older couple who look to be in their sixties and a lone business looking man who is reading. 

"Don't go all sad on me. I'll see you in two weeks. But it's okay, I've enjoyed it. Apart from the arguing but that was kinda funny too now we think about it" she chuckles, squeezing his middle tighter to get some more warmth from his body. His old Rolling Stones shirt has a small rip in it but she doesn't tell him. It's his favourite. 

"Oh, I know you enjoyed it" he wiggles his brows, causing Taylor to just roll her eyes with a slight blush. 

"So did you from what I recall. Anyway, just text me okay? Or call. Whatever, or FaceTime?" She fumbles for her words once more, the emotions becoming a little too much for her at the thought of him now leaving. Again. 

But he was right the other night. This is how life is going to be now. 

"I'll call, or text, y'know? Or maybe even FaceTime" he teases which then earns him a light punch to his back from Taylor. As he looks into her eyes, all he sees is his best friend. And the love he has for this girl is something that he doesn't think he has for anyone else. 

"You're my best friend. And I love you, okay? No matter where I am, I'll be there" he leans down to press his lips to her own. And it surprises them both. He's never this affectionate when they're not having sex. So she melts into it. 

Pushing her lips against his own, the feeling sets them both alight. It's nice and slow, not including any tongue or fast kisses. It's intimate and something that they've never actually done before. 

She's the first one to pull away, smiling. 

"I know. And I love you too, ya dork" 

-

"How big is he? We wanna know!" Karlie groans, falling back onto Taylor's bed with her fresh curls spreading around her. 

They're all going to one of their friends famous parties. Hailee, shes a friend of Caras and is in the other class that Taylor is taking for her music.  
Karlie is dressed in a tight black skirt and a thin, silk pink cami-top. Something that only she could pull off, bra less. 

"No! I'm not telling you how big my best friends dick is. My god" she laughs, finishing curling the ends of her hair before pulling it back so it sits against her back. Quickly she steps back and makes sure she's done everything. 

Her sleeveless black dress hugs her figure, whilst her hair falls down her back just like she imagined it would. Thankfully. 

"Here" Cara throws Taylor's red lipstick back over to her from where she's just finished applying it to her own lips. With a quick 'thank you', Taylor put on her lipstick and tucks it safely into her bag. 

"But he's good in bed. Right?" Karlie speaks up once more. After refusing to tell them about any details between herself and Harry, Karlie has been pestering her for the smallest detail ever since she had found out last week. 

"For goodness sake. Okay, yes he's amazing in bed. And I'm going to tell you this and don't get asking anything else after, okay?" She spins around, pulling on her gold heels and staring at the two wide eyes innocent looking girls before her. 

"Fine"

"Alright" 

"He hit my g-spot" she shrugs like it's no big deal, watching the jaws of her two friends fall right open. Their reaction causes her to laugh, covering her mouth with her hands as she covers her face and shakes her head. 

"Are you fucking kidding me"

"Shit, he's a sex god" Cara exclaims through a laugh, her hands covering her mouth also as she looks over at her embarrassed friend. Just as Karlie stands up and runs over to Taylor, in heels and she has no idea how. 

"Girl! Do you like him?" 

"Yeah he's my best friend" Taylor's face scrunches up, looking up at Karlie as if she's lost her memory or some thing bizarre. 

"Not like that. I mean do you fancy him?" Karlies hands fall onto Taylor's shoulders, bringing her back over to the bed so they can sit down. Cara runs over, lying down next to them, Taylor in the middle of the two. 

"God no! Honestly I don't, I would say if I did. But it's just platonic sex. Nothing more, I swear" she's telling the truth and it surprises both the girls when they realise that too. The both of them turning onto their sides to face her. 

"Woah. I mean okay, why not. Best friends with benefits, that could work" Karlie laughs, kissing Taylor's cheek before jumping off her bed and reaching for her coat. Cara still feels a little skeptical about everything though. 

"Only a matter of time, babe" rubbing Taylor's arm comfortingly, Cara leaves her with what she's just said. Rushing over to do her bag and to grab her coat, glancing at her friend who seems to be deep in thought. 

"So I came to the party! Like you asked me too" Taylor says from where she's currently sat next to the toilet in the bathroom. Karlie is passed out across the room snoring loudly, in the bedroom attached to the en-suit toilet that Taylor is currently occupying. 

"Oh god. You're pissed" he laughs through the phone, and Taylor faintly sees three other heads pop up behind her best friend. 

"Liam and Niall! Hey!" She slurs, a wide smile full of teeth appears and she waves. The two boys chuckle, waving back at her before Liam is pushed out of the way. 

"Louis, how you doing?" Taylor exclaims, trying to widen her eyes as much as she can before she dry heaves down the toilet. 

"Oh, better than you. Obviously. Taylor, get some rest love" Louis laughs, sympathetic eyes watching her as her one hand clutches the toilet aggressively. Black mascara streaks appear on her face as it runs with her tears. 

"Okay, boys out. I'll see you tomorrow" Harry ushers then all out, not wanting them to see Taylor in this much of a mess. They all chorus a goodbye to the ill blonde, leaving Harry to speak to her over the phone. 

"Tay, drink some water" 

She does as he says, taking a sip. And then all of the drink she had consumed that night, comes back up and straight into the toilet. She cries, placing her phone on the floor and clutching at the marble toilet seat with all her strength. 

She's glad she had a piece of mind to tie her hair back when she felt the need to come upstairs. With tears sitting in her eyes and the sick feeling now gone from her stomach. Taylor leans back and picks the phone up once more. 

"Fucking hell. Y'know Harry, I think there was a reason I don't come to parties" voice croaky, Taylor watches as his worried facial expression breaks, laughter falling from his lips. 

"Yeah, well. The worst is over now. You feeling better?" He asks, wishing he could just be there to hand her some water and toast so that he knows for certain that she's feeling better. Although unfortunately, he's across the world in Norway. 

"Yeah. I think I just needed to bring it up. God, I look like a mess" Taylor glances at herself over in the bathroom mirror, standing up on shaky legs to walk over to it. Resting her phone against it so Harry can still see her. 

Leaning down, she turns on the tap and washes her face, making sure that it's void of any make up, mascara trails and red lipstick. 

Harry watches as she cleans herself up, the ponytail falling down her head as she does. 

"Your hair, you need to do it again Tay" he says, leaning back in his bed and turning off the main light, keeping a lamp on so that she can still see him. 

"I know, Har. I just want to get rid of this make up first" 

After five minutes of Harry playing a game on his laptop with his phone resting next to him, and Taylor fixing herself up. She speaks again. 

"All done. Look" turning the camera around, he sees her standing in the mirror. In nothing by the small black dress she's had on all night. 

"You still look great. Why is that the first time I've seen you in this dress?" He smirks, to which Taylor just poses and runs her hand over the curve of her hip with a slightly drunk smile. 

"You like it, huh?" 

"Very, very much" he licks his lips, watching as she turns around for him, showing every angle of her in the mirror, before moving forward so that he's got a closer look. 

"See you in two weeks, love you" she winks, before ending the call with a kiss and a very turned on Harry Styles. 

And from the message she receives once she's removed the dress and climbed into bed with Karlie, Taylor has never been more excited to see her best friend. 

-

He's strolling down the narrow corridor, straight to the girl who is leaning against the wall at the end with her back to him. Talking to the rest of his band mates. 

Taylor sees their gazes fall to something behind her, she sucks in a breath, smoothing down her short skirt that she picked out purposely and moving on to loosen the thin shirt she picked out to match. She's hot already. 

"Harold!" Liam shouts, just as Taylor turns around to find him strolling down towards her. His eyes burning into her own. And god, he looks almost like a model as he walks. He's mesmerising. 

"Liam, shut up. Hey, you" he holds his arms open for her to walk into. They're not obvious in front of the boys, they act how they normally would. Playful and close with each other. Harry decided not to tell them, knowing they just wouldn't stop with the remarks and comments. 

Her body is warm when she walks into his embrace. And he honestly doesn't really want to let go, the hug feeling much to short when he holds her by her hips as she pulls back with a wide smile that he's missed the look of. 

"Hiya. How've you been?" She asks, placing her hands on top of his own before he quickly removes them, resorting to swing his arm around her shoulders as they follow the boys down to the front of the arena. 

"Good, enjoying being back on the road again. You? You look much better than when I last saw you drunk as fuck" he laughs, running his hand through his hair with the ring she brought him glistening. Taylor groans, rolling her eyes as she elbows him in the ribs lightly. 

"Exhibit A, of why I never go to parties. But yes, I'm doing much better. Got another show tomorrow and 'm kinda nervous. I feel like I've put weight on since the last show" Taylor's voice grows quieter as she speaks to Harry, slowing down her pace not wanting anyone else to hear her worries. 

"Tay, you look amazing. Don't doubt yourself. Can me and the boys come? We don't leave until tomorrow night and we can make it" he offers, watching as her eyes light up just a little at the offer. She nods frantically, knowing how much more at ease she would feel if he was there. 

"Of course! I'll get you all on the guest list okay, come in today through the back. It's at the Staples centre, okay?" Making sure to emphasise the stadium so he remembers, Taylor watches as he nods and snakes his hand around her wrist. 

"Where's Karlie?" He asks, dragging her through a narrow hallway with the boys still in front of them. They're on stage in a few minutes and she's got the privilege of being able to watch from the VIP section with Karlie. 

"Probably already there, she went off with Josh as soon as we got here" Taylor shrugs as Harry quickly tells one of the crew to escort Taylor to where she needs to be, turning to face her before he's ushered away himself. 

"See you after, yeah?" He looks around to make sure no one is watching, before leaving a quick kiss on her lips and sauntering away with a knowing grin. 

"Holy shit! They're great!" Karlie shouts, screaming along with the rest of the crowd. Taylor laughs, biting her nail as she watches Harry roam around the stage with sweat glistening under the lights on his skin. 

His eyes catch hers every now and then, and all he does is walk off to the opposite end of the stage with a grin that gets shown up on the huge screen behind them. Taylor's eyes follow Harry and Niall dancing together, shaking her head as she sings along with the lyrics and shakes her hips.

"Yeah. They are" she replies as she looks to the curly haired boy. Her eyes follow how he licks his lips, and runs his finger down his torso as he dances to one of their more flirty songs. And Taylor has to squeeze her thighs together, trying to focus on the other boys to take her mind off Harry fucking Styles. 

They're up to their last couple of songs now, not wanting it to end and wanting to still feel the violent bass against her body along with the sound of his voice in her ears. Taylor pulls her shirt away from her chest, sweat is practically sticking to her right now. 

Karlie is leaning against Josh, gazing up into his eyes and kissing his neck with a grin. Josh only pulls Taylor's best friend into him further and Taylor excuses herself. Heading out of the stadium, still listening to their last song that's coming to a close. 

She makes her way through the halls, and it honestly takes about five minutes for her to find a toilet after going around in circles only to have made her way back near to the stage. 

Sighing, she feels her skirt skim her thighs as she swings the single stall toilet door open, the cool gust of wind very much welcomed. 

Fixing herself up in the mirror is all she needs to do really, her bra has rubbed under her boobs from where she's been sweating and throwing her arms up into the air, pulling the wiring of her bra up. It's sore but she'll make sure to put on her sports bra once she's home. The thought makes her groan. 

A knock appears at the door, startling the girl staring in the mirror. "Just one second! Sorry!" She shouts, placing her hair brush back into her bag before she hears the person on the other side. 

"It's me" 

Taylor swings the door open as much as she can, considering the cubicle is tiny. His wide green eyes and knowing grin are what she sees as he slips into the toilet with her. Locking the door behind him. 

"How did you find the show?" He asks, leaning back against the door, eying up her body as she stands before him with a hand on the curve of her hip. 

"Amazing. I particularly liked this one boy though, who kinda likes to grind on anything and everyone. He looked good" rolling her eyes, Taylor pushes her bag onto her shoulder and motions him to move away from the door. 

She knows why he's here and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't soaked right now. Watching him perform did things to her she didn't know she needed. 

"He thinks you look good too. And he wants a proper welcome back" wiggling his brows, a second of silence pass by before Harry and Taylor burst into fits of laughter.  
Leaning into each other, Taylor covers her hand with her mouth as the laughter leaves her lips. 

"I can't take you seriously when you do that" 

"I can't take myself seriously when I do that" he replies, lifting Taylor's chin up with his index finger and smiles down at her. He's glad she's wearing some converse, she would be towering over him if she was in heels otherwise. 

"Missed you, y'know" all humour now void from his voice, Taylor wraps her arms around his middle and leans her head on his shoulder as she looks up at her best friend. 

"I've missed you too. You okay, Har?" She squeezes him gently, trying to pry and answer out of him as he just shakes his head and closes his eyes for a moment. 

"Yeah, just glad to be home" he says before ducking down to press his lips into her own. Catching Taylor way off guard she makes a noise at the back of her throat, before easing into it and kissing him back lightly. 

His hands slowly make their way down to her ass, squeezing it gently just like she did to him seconds ago. A breathy laugh leaves Taylor's nose, and she has to pull away from the kiss. Leaning her forehead on Harry's chest, she laughs into his shirt silently. 

"Uh, whats up?" Harry asks through a light chuckle, his hands slipping around her waist as he looks down at her. She lifts her head breathing through her nose to calm herself down. 

"Nothing. Nothing, just kind of funny. You've never touched my ass before. And just thought, woah my best friend is touching my ass" her face straightens our, trying to be serious but it's cut short when a bark of laughter leaves her lips once more. 

"Right, okay. I kinda don't want to do this now, what's so funny about me touching you're butt?" Harry steps back, hands still touching her waist. The blonde stops laughing immediately, shaking her head as she pulls him back into her and moves his hands back onto her ass once more. 

"No no, babe. No. It's just kinda like a friend thing but I'm past it. It's not you at all, you're- fucking hell Harry. You're perfect, okay, Come on, people will wonder where we are" the girl standing before him pulls her shirt off her body, taking off her bra also and placing them both by her bag. 

"I mean, when you literally put it like that" he trials off, pulling his plain white shirt over his head, and undoing his belt buckle. Taylor smirks with excitement, walking up to him and sliding her hands over his warm exposed skin. 

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" She whispers, pressing kisses all down his chest and purposefully sucking on his neck and on his hip, taking her time in leaving her marks. All while her hand makes its self busy undoing the rest of his belt and his skinny jeans, pulling them down around his thighs. 

"Fuck" he mutters as Taylor palms him over his boxers, pulling her mouth away from the forming bruise on his hip and kissing her way back up his chest once more, making sure to press her own chest against his as she does so. The friction making her nipples harden within an instant. 

Once she's back up to her normal height, Harry picks her up by the backs of her thighs and presses her against the cubicle door. His fingers diving right for her centre, his eyes widen under the light when he feels how wet she already is. 

"All of this just from watching me? Oh boy, we really have crossed a line" he groans into her neck, taking his sweet time in sucking harshly on the skin above her collar bone. All while his fingers gently tease her opening. 

"You're not wearing any panties?" 

He feels her shake her head, a low 'no' leaving her lips as his thumb presses against her bundle of nerves. Taylor's fingertips rake down the skin on his back, in which Harry jerks is hips forward involuntarily. A louder moan which almost sounds broken tumbles from the girls lips, as she rocks along with the movements that Harry is giving her. 

"Quicker, Har" Taylor manages to croak out, hoisting herself back to his body from where she's slipped down the door. His fingers slip back down to the opening as his thumb stays busy, and he has no problem in slipping two fingers right into her. She's warm and ready, making him grin against her neck. 

"This good?" Voice low and rather husky, Harry looks at her face. Her eyes are fluttered closed with her bitten lips partially open with heavy breaths leaving them. She looks beautiful, even if her hair is messy from being rubbed against the door. 

"Very" she cries out before her head tips forward to land in the crook of his neck. His hand speeds up, they can both hear each time his fingers slip in and out of her, the sound kind of arousing Taylor even more as she clenches her wall around his fingers. 

"Oh god" she mumbles, sliding her fingers up into his hair as she tugs at his curls and pants into his neck. He coaxes her into it as much as he can while still partially holding her up. 

"Come on, Tay. Come for me" he says purposefully into her ear before pressing down much more firmer on her clit, fingers curling inside of her before he feels her thighs squeeze his hips and her jaw fall slack. 

The moan that escapes her is close to a scream, and he's glad that they're in an arena that's still playing music as the crowds leave otherwise they would have definitely been caught out. 

"Shit" Taylor mumbles once she's come down from her high, slumping against the door pulling back from where she was practically clinging onto Harry. He stares at her with glistening eyes and dark pink lips which she doesn't waste a second more in debating if she should kiss him or not. 

"I wanna be inside you" he mutters, hoisting her up by the backs of her thighs once more, and pulling her skirt up. When Taylor looks down at how hard he is, she notices the pre-come already, the sight makes her ache. 

"Fuck, go. Please"she pulls at the hairs on his head once more, and he wastes no time in slipping right into her. It's easy because of how wet she is, and fuck it's amazing. He's been dreaming of this since he said bye to her two weeks ago. 

"Taylor. God, you're so fucking fit" he groans as he slams into her. It's not how they want it to be, slow and feeling the moment. They know that they've been in here a while and people will get suspicious soon. 

Her arms grip around his neck for stability as her body slams back into the door from the force of this thrusts. This is something that will cause her to ache in the morning, she's wet enough but how he's pounding into her is going to be sure to make her sore. 

Her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she watches his face, his eyes staring down at where he's quickly sliding in and out of her, Taylor feels as if she can barely feel her legs anymore. It's too much. 

His biceps flex from how he's holding her, the door rattles slightly from the force of them coming together. Taylor brings her hair to one side of her neck, as Harry shifts his hips against her so that the angle changes and his pelvic bone rubs against her. 

"Oh, fuck" Taylor's had falls back right against the door as she moves her own hips with his as much as she can from the position. And frankly, it's not one that she'll be rushing to do again anytime soon. 

"I'm close" Harry slurs, his fingertips pressing down hard into her thighs and he speeds up his thrusts. Hitting Taylor in just the right spot as he goes. As they both edge closer, Harry's hand slams hard against the door beside Taylor's head who just laces her fingers with his own. 

Taylor reaches it a second before Harry does, her legs shaking beside his hips, back arching away from the door as her toes curl and she moans aloud in the tiny toilet cubicle. Harry follows with a stutter of his hips and a groan that vibrates against Taylor's body. 

"Well. That was most definitely worth the wait. Thank you very much, Styles" Taylor laughs, as Harry helps her down and makes sure she's steady before pulling his trousers back up his legs. 

His eyes catch sight of the red marks beneath her breasts, ones he most definitely did not leave.  
"Are you okay? What is this?" He steps closer to where she was cleaning herself up, getting ready to put her bra back on again. 

"Oh, just a mark from my bra that's all. I'll be okay" she grabs his hand with her own, bringing it down with a soft smile. The worry on his face eases, his fingers tracing the slight red marks before nodding. 

"Right, sorry. I just thought someone had done something that's all" he says, the worries look he's had on his face whenever she's been hurt in their lives still present. Taylor gets herself dressed once more, wincing a little as her bra rubs against the already sore skin. 

"No, my love life couldn't be more dead. I'm good with it though, I get to focus on uni" she shrugs, grabbing her things and walking closer to Harry. Making sure their hair isn't a mess and they don't look as if they've just been having sex against a toilet door. 

"We're good to go. And well, Tess has been somehow very forgiving and has welcomed me back with open arms. We're just friends now, she wants more but I'm not getting back into that" he says as they slowly walk down the narrow corridor that is much less busy than it was before the show. Taylor's eyes widen, surprised as to why Harry is being so bitter towards his ex. 

"You sure you don't want to get back with her?" Taylor rounds the corner, Harry pulling his phone out to check the time. She goes to check her own but finds no reason, Karlie is probably with the four boys and Josh in their dressing rooms. 

"Yeah. I just want to finish this tour first. We've got another one starting next year too, so I'm not going to have time for a girl in my life" he's being serious and Taylor is surprised. Harry was with Tess for a while, but it does make sense for him to want to be single for a while. 

"Right, gotcha. When does this tour end?" She asks, following Harry into his dressing room that is occupied with Karlie and Josh and Ed Sheeran. Ed fucking Sheeran. 

"End of October" replying, Harry throws his phone onto the couch and gives Ed a brief hug before offering everyone some tea. 

"Don't think we've met, I'm Ed" the ginger male holds out his tattooed hand for Taylor to shake. She forces herself out of some daze, reminding herself her best friend is Harry Styles. 

"I'm Taylor Swift. The curly haired ones best friend" she chuckles, not expecting Ed to laugh as he takes a seat next to her. Karlie and Josh are in a deep conversation so Taylor leaves them to it. 

"Yeah, I've seen you. You model right?" He crosses one leg on top of the other, watching as Taylor blushes a little from how he knows her. 

"Yeah, i do. And I also write songs but none of them have really got anywhere yet. I've got a meeting with my new agent at the end of this week" from her words Harry spins around, glaring at her from across the room. 

"Uh, excuse me. Why didn't you tell me about that? I feel quite violated if I'm honest" he places his hand over his heart mockingly, watching his best friend roll her blue eyes. 

"Well I was going to, but you've been banging on about random shit these past few phone calls. Y'know the other day he started a full on conversation about how curry was invented" Taylor turns to Ed, pulling her feet up onto the couch next to her as the air con turns on. Finding Harry's coat behind her, she drapes it over her bare legs. 

"How even was it invented?" The man sitting next to her asks. 

"Give me strength" Taylor's head falls back, a amused smile on her face as the Harry and Ed laugh from opposite sides of the room. 

"Kidding. But send me over some of your songs, I'm in LA for the next few months anyway. I'd love to check them out, if you want me to?" His offer makes her heart jump aggressively in her chest. Her eyes filter over to Harry who just nods, smiling. 

"Oh my god. Yeah! Do you want them via E-mail or?" She trials off, and Ed just nods. Sitting up as Harry hands him a cup of tea and then squeezes in between the two of them. 

"Yeah send them later tonight. I'll give you a call about them tomorrow or Wednesday. Sound good?" He smiles at the blonde girl who's red and rather excited as she squirms one her seat. 

"Definitely. Of course" Taylor nods, leaning back into the couch as she finds Karlie and Josh still speaking about it the university would let her have a puppy or not. Typical. 

"You've both got, uh, something here" Ed points to his neck, looking at both Harry and Taylor who curiously reach for their own. When they both come into contact with tender, purple forming bruises they both hiss before shutting up rather quickly. 

"Straighteners"

"Someone threw a water bottle on stage. Hit me in the neck" 

"Right. Happens to the best of us" Ed smirks, before Josh shoots him a question and his attention is taken away from the lying pair. Harry sends a look to Taylor who just leans her head on her hand. 

"By the way. You're still on the pill right? I've been meaning to ask" he whispers to her, keeping his voice low enough so that only they can hear. Unaware of Karlie staring at them. She's a phenomenal lip reader, and Taylor knows this. 

"Yeah, course. I'd tell you if I wasn't anyway. Don't worry" she pats his thigh reassuringly, pulling her phone out of her bag to check the time. It's near enough eleven on the night, and they've still got to make it back to their dorms. 

"Okay, we should probably get going. Josh you still okay for me to drive?" Taylor asks, standing up from her seat and swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

"Watch it, Tay. Nearly knocked me the fuck out" Harry holds his hand hear his head as his best friend just rolls her eyes at him being dramatic, and says her goodbyes to Ed. Who makes sure to remind her to send over her songs. 

Harry is the last person she says goodbye too, once they're stood by the door and Karlie and Josh are bidding goodbyes to Ed. 

"See you and the boys tomorrow yeah? Tell them they did well tonight, and we will have to go for drinks tomorrow" Taylor reminds the green eyed boy standing before her.  
He nods, smiling at the idea and makes sure to make it a definite plan. 

"Yeah, definitely. See you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight, love you" he slides his arms around her waist, as hers lace around his neck. 

"Love you too. Sleep well, Har" she kisses his cheek. And just as Taylor is about to walk off, Harry squeezes her ass with a knowing grin. 

All she does is turn around from where she's walking behind Karlie and Josh, smirking at him and swaying he hips playfully with each step she takes.


	7. Seven.

He wants to sneak into the back to see her before her show, but she sends him various messages all in caps telling him to stay in his seat and that she will be fine. 

Although she's far from it, as she stands in the mirror and stares at her body with hard eyes. She feels horrendous. She skipped breakfast this morning and any food offered to her, and still she feels absolutely shit about herself. 

But Taylor just swallows all of it down, colouring her lips in red lipstick and smiling into the mirror.   
"You can do this" she whispers, avoiding looking at all of the other girls from her group, knowing she would get jealous. They're gorgeous. 

"Come on, Swift. You're up in five" Karlie grins, staring at Taylor's outfit. Her fake tanned body holds a hot pink, silk one piece that clings to her frame, stockings and heels occupy her legs and feet that feel all too shaky right now. 

"You look- oh my god, Taylor you're going to kill it" her best friends hands fall onto her shoulders, watching how Taylor flinches at her words, plastering a fake smile on her face. 

"Yeah, well. Let's go, yeah?" She grabs her robe and ties it around her body in a record amount of time, pulling Karlie with her away from her mirror and chair. On their way over, they spot a new girl that has quite recently joined, in the corner with light tears falling from her eyes. 

"Hi girl, are you okay?" Taylor pulls a curious Karlie over to the blonde, who jumps at the sound of their voices and nearly rips the lingerie that she's wearing against the wall she is leaning against. 

"Yeah, just nervous. It's my first time doing this in front of such a big audience" she chuckles, wiping from under her eyes and shrugging. Grabbing a mirror and fixing the make up that she has ruined. 

"You'll be fine, you wouldn't have been picked if they thought you couldn't do it. Come and wait with us, yeah?" Karlie holds her free hand out for the girl, who's eyes widen exceptionally before nodding and walking on Karlies other side. 

"My name is Martha, and thank you for doing this. It means a lot" 

Taylor and Karlie smile, shaking their heads.   
"Don't mention it. Us girls stick together" Taylor winks, as they all stand behind the stage, waiting for their names to be called. 

She's fine as she walks down the runway. Staring at the end of the stage, showing her best smile and making sure her eyes look like she loves doing this all the time.   
Her walk is confident and bold, she doesn't pop her hips out every time like half of the other girls do. She just walks like she holds all the confidence in the world. 

But of course, she doesn't. Her gaze catches Harry and the boys smiling at her, his eyes glistening along with is tongue darting out to lick his lips that seem to have gone dry. 

Taylor pries her mind off him, knowing it will easily distract her. Before she knows it she's back at the top of the runway, turning to wink at the audience before disappearing behind the stage once more. Her time all over within one single minute. 

"I knew you would smash it, you should have seen the faces of half of those guys out there. Wait for me!" Karlie blurts out as she runs past Taylor, now her turn to show everyone what she's got on that dreaded run way. 

The room seems as if it's closing in, her stomach turning suddenly. Taylor rushes past everyone who don't even seem to notice her now that she's been on stage. Darting through, she rushes to her tiny dressing room and slams the door closed. 

"Oh god" she pants, turning around only to find herself in a mirror surrounded with lights. Her stomach seems to sink even more as her eyes scan her body, looking at how it’s is nothing like the other girls out there. She's nothing. She looks like nothing. 

Throwing off her heels, Taylor grabs her bag and throws out her clothes that she's brought with her. Peeling of the lingerie that she's careful not to rip even though that's all she wants to fucking do, she lies it out across the couch. 

Pulling on her own underwear, followed by skinny black leather jeans, a tight white buttoned shirt that exposes one shoulder and black boots. The panic she felt seems to subside now that she's covered, not being able to look at herself makes her feel better. 

And just as she's on her way out, her stomach rumbles. It's times like these that she absolutely dreads, deciding if she should eat or not. Today, she does. She quickly heads to the cafeteria and buys a pasta dish that turns out to be much nicer than expected, so she finishes all of it with a smile. 

"Hey!" A light Irish voice appears from behind where Taylor is staring at the chocolate cookies are on show, her eyes widen as she spins round to find Niall. 

"Hey! How are you? Did you enjoy the show?" Wrapping her arms around him, Taylor feels the way he nods into her neck just before he pulls out of their embrace. 

"Loved it, you did so well. You getting something to eat?" Niall points to the food stand, licking his lips as he looks over the menu. 

"Yeah, I've just eaten a pasta but I was also eyeing up these cookies" the natural blonde laughs, picking a couple of the cookies up and quickly buying them, letting the man behind the till keep the change. 

"Oh yeah, those are a must. I think 'm going to get the cheeseburger" Taylor steps back, munching on one of her two cookies as Niall orders. She smiles as she eats, the sweet taste of chocolate comforting her somehow. 

And, she can't wait to bump into the curly brown haired boy who she's been wanting to see since last night. 

"Okay, lets head on outside the boys and Karlie are waiting too. She's brought along some other girl, never met her before" Niall leads Taylor out the side of the building, slowly looking at her as she faintly remembers who Karlie must have brought along. 

"Oh! Yeah! It's Martha, she's new and Karlie must be wanting to show her around" Taylor chuckles, watching as Niall wiggles his brows. She just elbows him gently as they reach the side door of the building. 

"The other car must have gone. C'mon I think I see Zayn in this one" Niall wraps his hand around Taylor's small wrist, making them both smile and starting to run so that they don't bump into any paparazzi. 

"Hey Tay, hows it going?" Zayn locks his phone and slips it into his pocket, smiling at the blonde girl that's climbing into the car and waving at him. 

"Zayn, hey! And things are going good, how're you?" She slides into the middle seat, Taylor rolls her eyes when she realises she's going to be sat in between the two hyper guys that know they're going to be drinking for the rest of the day. 

"All good, you did real good today. Well done" he lifts his hands to high five her which earns a laugh from her red lips, crossing her legs she returns the gesture and feels the car begin to move. 

"Thank you! Uh, where are we going? Harry or Karlie never mentioned it" She asks the two, innocent eyes skimming over both of the boys' grins. Niall laughs as Zayn just shakes his head. 

"Well, at first it was just a local bar. But Karlie thought it would be fun to go to a club instead" Taylor groans, she so isn't dressed for a club. And it's only just gone three, couldn't they have started out easy?

"Course she did. Well, don't you guys have to be on a plane later? Harry said you had to leave tonight" Taylor looks between the two, watching as Niall looks over to Zayn also, as he scratches his chin and begins to speak. 

"Yeah it's been moved to tomorrow afternoon. The show got put back a day because of some safety threat. We found out earlier" 

"Oh yeah, I knew about that. I thought it was some other reason" Niall tuts, sharing Taylor's cookie that was left over. She tries not to make as much of a mess as Niall does, leaving crumbs all over himself and the car floor. 

Taylor just watches how Zayn watches their Irish friend and isn't the least bit surprised. 

After that it doesn't take much longer to reach the club, it's raining out and the whole city is much darker than usual, the clouds creating an uneasy atmosphere that Taylor doesn't like. But when the car stops, Niall hands her his jacket to hold over her head as they run round to the back entrance. 

Before they even enter, the bass of the music vibrates against Taylor's body and it feels good. She's only ever been out to a club once, that was with Gemma back home in London near Christmas one time. It was no where nearly anything like this one. 

The room is dark with flashing lights that light her white shirt up all sorts of different colours. For a moment all she can hear is white noise from the pounding of the music, but then the excitement and adrenaline rushes through her body. And Taylor doesn't think she's ever smiled so wide. 

"They're over here, come on" Niall says, nodding over to some stairs and what looks like a VIP area. Of course. She is out with One Direction, what else did she expect? 

Carefully ascending the stairs, Taylor looks around the upper floor to find it quite dead, occupied with only a few people and then her friends. Karlie, Martha and Louis are already up and dancing in the middle of the floor, drinks in their hands. 

Niall runs over to join them with his hands in the air and a cheer leaving his lips, Zayn just mumbles something about heading over to the bar. So Taylor just wanders over to the table where Liam is sitting with a girl who Taylor has never met before. 

"Hey Li" Taylor leans down to give him a one armed hug which he returns with a squeeze, a wide smile appearing on his face leaning back into the booth. 

"Taylor, hiya! Great show today, killed it. Oh and this is Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend" he nods his head to the girl sitting with a small smile next to him, her hands tucked tightly into her lap. 

"Thank you! And Hey, I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you" holding her hand out, Taylor watches as the girl relaxes from where her shoulders were tense and as was her facial expression. 

"Hey, and yeah you too. I've heard so much about you. I won't mention the hotel room mix up accident" Eleanor winks, followed by Taylor covering her face with her hands and shaking her head. That was not a memory she would like to recall. 

"Oh god no, they really have told you everything. Okay, I'm going to find my best friend and get a drink, I'll be right back!" Taylor says, quickly asking Eleanor if she can leave her bag with her to which she nods and says it's no problem. Liam hands Taylor some money to get him another drink with a eager smile, to which Taylor agrees after asking him where Harry is. 

She has no idea where the toilets are, so she tries to figure it out herself and ends up walking down a long corridor. She can faintly make out the words 'Toilets' at the end of it, which she's thankful for. She is most definitely not liking being here alone. 

Luckily, she doesn't have to reach the end, because she catches sight of Harry leaving the men's toilets and striding back up the corridor staring at the floor. 

"What's so interesting about this floor?" Taylor speaks, he snaps his head up and she watches the smile that spreads wide on his face as he sees her. He jogs over to where she's leaning against the vibrating wall, she pushes herself of it and meets him in the middle. 

He picks her up, and she takes the chance to wrap her legs around his waist as she clings to him with all she has. Taylor won't lie, she hasn't had the most amazing day and she doesn't even feel like herself right now. But when she's with him all of that just disappears. 

"Hey, you alright?" He mumbles into her neck, his hands sliding from her ass down to her thighs as he walks over to the wall and leans her back against it, still holding her legs around him. 

"Yeah, just really needed a hug from you" Taylor pulls back a little, swallowing the golf ball that was stuck in her throat and running her fingertips over his neck. 

"I'm here. I'm always here, I've got you" his face displays his concern for her, and she wants nothing more than to just tell him she's okay. But knowing Harry, he will see right through it and that most definitely won't end well. 

"I know. Let's just have a good night okay? Can I stay with you, tonight?" Taylor whispers in his ear, not even intending for the pair of them to do anything like what they have been lately. She just needs a night with her best friend. 

"Yeah. Yeah of course, Tay. I think Karlie and Martha are coming back with us anyway. So don't worry, alright?" He squeezes her thighs, resting his forehead against her own and the heat is overwhelming her but it feels so good at the same time. 

"Yeah, that's great. Love you. So much" Taylor wastes no time in leaning forward to press her lips against his own, throwing all rationality out of the window as her hands circle around his neck to pull at his hair. 

He gives back to her, pressing his chest against hers and moving his lips along with her own, staying at Taylor's rhythm and not wanting to push her too far. He knows something is up with her. Pulling away for air for a moment, Taylor then brings his lips back to her own. Wasting no moment in slipping her tongue inside of his mouth, moaning into it as he does a moment later. 

"Love you too, are you sure your okay to stay out tonight?" Harry manages to mumble in between the kisses she's giving him, to which Taylor just nods and pulls away to look at him. 

"Yeah. I'm here with you and my friends. I'm okay" 

-

Okay so, she might have felt okay but Taylor was most definitely not okay. Her words were slurred, she could barely walk straight and she was all over Harry. 

It was only nine but they had been here since late afternoon. And as the hours passed Taylor had that 'fuck it get me a drink attitude', which didn't really turn out to be in her favour. Harry was tipsy himself, but sober enough to know their friends are drunk but still very much aware of them. 

"Dance with me, come on" her lips were on his ear, lipstick leaving stains as she presses a side of her body into his lap, grinning. 

"I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer" Harry chuckles, squeezing his hand on her hip as his eyes follow her own that are locked on his exposed chest. 

"I don't care, please? You're leaving tonight and I want to spend time with you" Taylor pulls back, gazing down at him through the flashing club lights around them. The purple light lights up her face, and Harry really doesn't have it in him to say no to her. 

"Okay, come on then" he grins, standing up and picking up her petite frame to carry to the dance floor, her front pressed to his as she shrieks with surprise and clings to his body. 

They mess around at first with their dancing, earning weird looks from their friends around them. But when the songs changes, Taylor has no problem in wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and moving her hips along with his. Her long blonde hair tickles where his hand is perched on her waist. 

Harry takes it upon himself to slide it down to her ass, squeezing it before pulling her closer into him to which Taylor just moans. The both of them laugh lightly, before dancing with each other slowly. 

And in that moment it's just them. No friends, no One Direction or paparazzi. Just Harry and Taylor. And for them, that's all that they need. 

"I'll miss you" Taylor's eyes suddenly well up, her hips stop moving and his hands slide back up to her waist. He watches her teeth sink into her lips before she looks away. 

"I'll miss you, so much. But okay, how about this. I'll pay for you to fly out to see me for a weekend in two weeks. We have our last show in New Zealand and you can come out to me, okay?" Harry watches the tears fall from her eyes, landing on his arm. Feeling his heart break, Harry just pulls her into him for a tight embrace that he figures she needs. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on you're time there" her voice is small, making it harder for Harry to hear over the music. On impulse, he dives forward to kiss her. 

Taylor's eyes widen, hands jumping off his chest as he takes her by surprise. They haven't done this around people before. Her heart begins to race and she can't find a way to control it, all she can comprehend is the feel of his hands at the small of her back and his lips on her own. 

"Kiss me back. I don't care about them" he whispers, looking around to find their friends trying not to stare at the two of them as Harry leans back down to press his lips to her own. 

This time she goes for it herself, smirking before moving her lips along with his own and letting her hands run through his hair. 

She's warm and her face feels on fire, the feel of her body pressed up against his own and their lips sliding slowly against each other lazily. He pulls back a little, pecking her a couple of times before lacing his fingers through her own. 

Taylor stumbles behind, watching Karlie dance along with Eleanor and Louis which makes her laugh into Harry's back. The one that really makes the pair of them stand still for a moment, is watching Liam and Martha huddled up in a dark corner with their hands all over each other. 

Harry turns his head back to stare at a wide eyed Taylor, who just shrugs and follows Harry to wherever he's taking her. His hand keeping her grounded in some type of way. She likes it. 

"I can't finish that" Taylor pushes the burger away from her, Harry just picks it up and places it next to his nearly finished pizza. They stopped at a local take-out place, it was mostly for Taylor to sober up but it hasn't done much. She's still seeing double. 

"I'll put this away for the morning" he stands, wobbling a little as he goes but he slides it away in the small hotel fridge. Closing the curtains, Harry stands and watches from across the room as Taylor slips further down the bed with her eyes fluttering closed. 

Smiling softly, Harry takes off his clothes and leaves them folded on top of the dresser. He goes to pull on a pair of sweats but stops as it’s only Taylor, they've slept naked together before. 

"Come on, you" he whispers, brushing her hair out of her face before moving to carefully undress her half asleep state. The girl lying below him watches with glazed eyes, her heart in her mouth. 

"You don't have to" 

"I know" he rubs her leg from where he's peeling her leather jeans off her, it's a struggle from all the sweat that she's got on her skin from dancing but he manages. Placing all of her clothes along with his, he leaves her underwear on her and decides it's her choice if she takes them off. 

Before he turns around, something red and lacy lands on top of his head, before another one lands at his feet.   
"Y'know you really don't need to throw your underwear at me" he says, hearing a small chuckle come from across the room. 

She's wrapped in the sheets when he makes his way back over, turning the lights off as he goes and let's the city lights illuminate their hotel room that's now dark. He can barely see as he climbs into bed, which is why when he stubs his toe he swears out loud. 

"Christ, what the hell?" Taylor jolts up, getting the flashlight on her phone to shine at him where he's hopping on one leg, clutching his other foot. The pain on his face is enough for her not to laugh, but when his supportive leg gives out and he collapses to the floor, she just can't help it. 

"Oh yeah real nice. Thanks for the help" he says to her where she's covering her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter. She crawls over to the edge of the bed, getting closer to have a look at his bare foot that looks totally fine.

"It's okay, come on just get into bed and stop being dramatic" Taylor's laughter dies down, as she holds out a hand for him in which he just crosses his arms with a pout. 

"I'm in pain, do you know how much it hurts?"

"Fucking hell you haven't lost a toe, Harry"

"It could happen! It's gone numb Tay" the boy on the floor below her cradles his foot to his chest, forced tears welling up in his eyes as he rocks back and fourth. 

"Give me strength- Okay, d'you want me to kiss it or something? It's cold and we're both wearing nothing" Taylor stares longingly at the bed full of thick covers and pillows. He's taking forever. 

"If this was you, I would be so much more supportive" Harry gasps with disbelief, to which Taylor pulls a straight face and just rolls her eyes. She may be drunk but this boy is still getting on her nerves. 

"Oh my god yeah, i forgot. Let me just ring an ambulance! No Harry, stop being dramatic and get into bed" the blonde lies back where she was previously, and pulls the sheets back for him to get under. 

He dramatically climbs off the floor and into bed, acting like a total idiot as he flails every where and manages to hit Taylor's boob in the process. 

"Move the hell away from me" Taylor rolls onto her front as she clutches her boob, face screwed up in pain as she waits for the stinging pain to subside. 

"Oh I'm sorry, shall I call an ambulance too?" She hears him mock her, to which without looking she hits her arm out hoping to get lucky. Thankfully managing to hit him in the stomach, packing a pretty good hit. 

"My god! What was that for?" The green eyed boy nudges her hip, Taylor rolls into her back with her hands covering both her boobs. The light from her phone lets them see each others annoyed faces, and they think maybe it would be better if it was dark. 

"You hit me in the fucking boob? That shit hurts, Har!" Taylor pulls the covers over her body, still keeping her hands over her breasts out of his sight and reach. 

"I've seen your tits many times before, you don't need to hide them. And okay? It was an accident and really didn't deserve me a punch" he whines, rolling onto his front which ends up covering half of her body. She doesn't mind, he's warm and she’s absolutely freezing. 

"Get off me" 

"No" he mumbles into her shoulder, now swinging a leg right over her torso and smiling. 

"Oh fuck off" she mumbles, turning onto her side to face away from him, closing her eyes. Big mistake, because the room starts to spin and Taylor sighs. 

"Oh, the British side of you is coming out. Sexy" he says from behind her, to which Taylor can't help but chuckle and turn back around. 

"The room is spinning" she moans, covering her eyes with her arm, annoyed that she can't even go to sleep which is what she wants to do so bad. 

"Have some water, babe" he passes her a bottle from the bedside table, to which she slowly sips and hands back once she's done. It helps a little, but Taylor can't stop the feeling. 

"Here" he shuffles up so they're close together, her head on his arm and leaning against his chest as he lies on his side as she's on her back. Harry places his hand on her stomach rubbing gentle circles on her skin, which immediately soothes the nausea. 

"Hm. 'S nice" she mumbles, moving her hand so that it reaches up to mess with his hair. Her eyes flutter closed as do his own. 

"Love you, Har" Taylor whispers before they both know that they will soon fall to sleep. Even though isn't even midnight yet. 

"Love you too" kissing the top of her head, Harry smiles and he honestly can't think of anything better than how he's feeling lying next to his best friend, right now.


	8. Eight.

One week after Harry leaves for the rest of his tour, Taylor get a phone call from Ed Sheeran. She's just leaving her last lecture, slowly making her way back to her dorm hoping to miss the rain. 

When she sees who the caller is, she stops in her tracks. It's been two weeks since she's sent him a handful of her songs and she's heard nothing. Assuming that he didn't think they were good enough, Taylor just lost hope. 

After her mini freak out which earned her some weird looks from other students walking past her, Taylor finally accepted the call. 

"Hello?" 

"Taylor! Hey, it's Ed. Just calling to ask if you're free today?" He sounds chirpy, and Taylor checks the time before smiling like a stupid idiot. 

"Yeah, I've just finished my last lecture but I'm all good" she responds, walking briskly back to her dorm so that she can drop her bag off and gather her song writing books that she might need. Depending on how this call goes. 

"Great, you're songs we're amazing Taylor. I can't even like, explain how great I thought they were, I was speechless. So, I was wondering if you wanted to head over to my studio and we could do some sort of session?" His offer causes the blonde to walk quicker. For the end of October it's freezing but Taylor doesn't feel anything but warm. 

"Oh my god yeah! Of course! Let me just head back to my dorm to sort some things out and I'll call you right back" as soon as she's in her building, she runs over to her door, accidentally knocking her knee into the doorframe as she pushes it open. 

"No need. I'm right here" there's a ginger, famous singer sitting at her desk. With Karlie lounging on her bed doing some work on her laptop, a sneaky grin on her face to which Taylor just shakes her head. 

"Oh, real smooth you guys" she laughs, letting her bag fall from her shoulder and onto the ground next to her bed. Ed shrugs, standing up and handing her the books that he's found on her desk. 

"I'm guessing these are your song books? I didn't snoop don't worry, i know how personal some songs can be" stuffing his hands into his pockets, Taylor just nods and pushes the few books into another bag of hers. Not wanting the hassle of taking all of her uni stuff out of the other one. 

"Well you picked right, these are them. So where's your studio?" Changing her coat to a warmer one, Taylor shoves on her glasses and swings her bag around her shoulder once more. Watching Ed do a double take, the two blonde girls chuckle. 

"Yeah, she looks like a real dorky songwriter in those" Karlie mumbles, to which her best friend just throws a pillow of Caras bed over to her. The boy standing across the room just laughs, nodding. 

"She does. But it's just a few blocks away, I'll drive us. You all ready Swift?" 

"Yeah, I'm ready" 

Her and Ed get along really well, she didn't expect them to at first. They have bonded over just about anything, even though he hates cats Taylor tries not to take an offence. The British accent makes her miss Harry, but she tries not to convey that around one of his friends. 

"Yeah I definitely miss England, it's my home. Even though I partially grew up here I also have my family over there. But I think I'd like to stay here for a few more years, for my career" she explains as they sit in Ed's studio, it's cosy and full of awards hanging up on the walls that he has won. It makes her feel a little jealous in some way, she would love that for herself. 

But all she is right now, is a songwriter. No one has heard her sing before, apart from Harry but not even that was serious. She's happy with her life right now, fame isn't something that attracts her. 

"Yeah, tell you what it's much warmer over here" he laughs "but America is better to start up your work with. Anyway, I wanted to try something today. Let me know if you're uncomfortable with it okay?" He asks beginning to stand to make his way over to a computer, sliding a disk into it before some acoustic notes some blearing through the speakers. 

It's her song. 

"You recorded it?" She gasps with a wide smile, covering her mouth with her hands when she hears the notes of her song. It sounds so surreal and she honestly feels as if she could cry in this moment. Never in a million years did she think this would happen.

"Yeah, it was my favourite one. And I think it's got the most potential to be a single. So I want you to sing it, show me how you feel like it should sound" Ed takes a seat behind the computer, after telling her where to stand. 

Taylor pulls the headphones over her head, taking a stand in front of the microphone in the booth and trying so hard not to freak out. Taylor wrote Everything Has Changed months ago, it was after Christmas. After her and Harry had crossed that line, all of her feelings had been scribbled down onto paper for only her eyes to see. 

And now Ed wants the world to see it too. When she sings, her eyes are closed. So Taylor doesn't see how taken back Ed looks when he hears her voice, he stands up and leans forward to stare at the blonde girl singing her heart out. 

The minutes fly by and feel as if they were never even there to begin with, the last few notes of the song fade out and Taylor looks up with apprehensive eyes. Having no idea how that sounded, she's more than nervous to look at Ed again. 

"Please just bare in mind I don't sing. I just write the songs" she laughs once she's left the booth and taken a seat on the couch behind a wide eyed Ed. His mouth opens but no words leave, and her heart drops. She's bottled it. 

"I think it's about time you're agent heard you sing. Because you could fucking smash your way through this music industry if you gave yourself a chance. Taylor that was incredible" shaking his head, Ed turns back to the computer and presses play on the recording that he's just taken. Hoping Taylor hears what he does. 

And she does. Staying silent throughout the entire song, she winces at times where she thought she could have been better but that's okay. Because she actually sounds good, singing her own song that she's written. It's good. 

So, they spend the rest of the day recording the song. Ed gives most of the parts to Taylor, really wanting to put her out there so that people can hear her. Because he sees so much potential in this girl and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. 

It's all overwhelming, they work well into the late hours of the night recording the three songs that she had sent over to him as well as a couple of his own with Taylor featuring as backing vocals. The smile on her face hasn't left since she got the phone call off this guy earlier on in the day. 

"So 'm gonna speak to your agent, get them to sort all this out as well as sending them the songs. And you think you can come back in a few day's? Hear her ever thing once it's all done?" Ed throws Taylor a packet of cookies which she starts to demolish, singing really does take it out of you. The blonde nods quickly, licking her lips and pulling her vibrating phone out of her pocket. 

"Yeah of course. Call me and let me know when- oh, it's Harry" she waits for Ed to nod so that she can answer the call. It takes a second to connect due to the distance but his voice soon fills her ears and that brings a whole other smile to her face. Not going un-missed by Ed. 

"Hey you, why are you awake?" He asks, his voice sounding raspy. She guesses he's just or not long come off stage. 

"I'm with Ed, you'll never guess what's happened today" Taylor shuffles in her seat, sinking down further into it as she rips open the whole packet of cookies and eats them. 

"Tell him I said hi, what's happened Tay?" He chuckles, ignoring her munching of the cookies and listening to the excitement in her voice that he hasn't heard in a while. 

"He just stuck his finger up aaand now he's gone upstairs. Anyway, Ed helped me record a few of my songs" 

"What?! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you. Which ones, any you've showed me?" He raises his voice, a wide smile making its way onto his face in thought of his best friend actually achieving her dreams of being in the songwriting business. 

"Uh, you only know Red, the other two I haven't shown you yet. But I'll tell you all about it when I see you" Taylor stares into space when she realises he will most likely decode her songs. He's a songwriter himself, he will get it. But she doesn't mind. 

"I can't wait. I've uh- has Ed upstairs still?"

"Yeah, he is"

"Good, okay. I've booked us a hotel for two nights, it's by the beach and kind of out the way so we won't have any pictures taken or anything" he mumbles, Taylor hears his voice grow lower so he must be trying to keep it a secret. Which she's glad for, ever since that night out their friends haven't said a word about them. And they couldn't be more relieved. 

"I can't wait. God, I miss you" Taylor sighs, her head tipping back as she crosses her legs. All she can think about is his warmth and him. She misses him more then she would like to admit. 

"I miss you too. Fuck, what I would do to you right know if I was with you" he hisses, glad that he's in his own dressing room and the lads have gone to get some food. Taylor grins, thighs squeezing together for a second. 

"What would you do, Harry? C'mon tell me" she urges him on, playfully messing with her hair. Hearing him chuckle on the other side of the line, Taylor closes her eyes and imagines he's here. 

"Oh I'd waste no time at all in spreading your legs. God, your legs get me Tay. Especially when they're shaking and clenching around my-"

Her eyes pop out of her head when she hears Ed's footsteps growing louder. 

"Shaking! Yes! It's freezing isn't it, are you wearing your new coat your mom brought for you? You should be" Taylor interrupts and prays that Harry catches on to what she's doing. Because if he carries on it would not end good for them or their friend who's strolling back into the studio on his phone. 

"Yeah fucking can't feel my hands anymore, it's only the end of October but Jesus" he huffs a breath, snorting at what they've just had to do but being coy enough to know to keep it down as Ed is in the room. 

"Good to know you're staying warm, Harold" Ed chirps up from across the room, laughing. Harry just chuckles along with him. 

"Always, my love. Anyway I need to head off, Ed I'll call you soon" Harry says through the speakerphone, hearing Ed mumble a 'sure thing bro' before Taylor takes him off the loud speaker and back to her ear. 

"Good save from us, huh?" He laughs, Taylor just shakes her head with a smile and covers her lips with a cookie. Ed is on the computer anyways. 

"Well, we have practice. Do you want me to call you in a couple days?" She says softly, her flight is on Thursday afternoon so she has just under a week until she gets to see him. It feels like a lifetime too long. 

"Yeah, or tomorrow. Love you, 'kay?" 

"Love you too. See you, Har" 

-

"I'm not taking that. Put it away" Taylor throws the lingerie set back over to Cara, the grin sliding back on her face as Taylor's cheeks flush red. 

"Aw why not? I heard about that night out, you was all over him apparently" Taylor's roommate winks before making stupid kissing noises that Taylor just ignores as she carries on packing a small bag for her weekend with Harry. 

Not forgetting to pack her songbooks, once she's done Taylor closes her bag and leaves it next to her desk. Lowering down the radio that the two girls have playing, Taylor sits down to apply some make up. 

Her, Karlie, Cara and Martha are going out for a girls dinner tonight. It's been long overdue and they leave in half an hour, and the only thing Taylor has done is have a shower and dried her hair. 

"So are you literally just friends who sleep together? No feelings or cuddles involved?" Cara wonders from where she's sitting at the edge of her bed curling her hair. Taylor tips her make up our, rushing to apply it to her face. 

"Yep, just...added benefits. We still act and bicker the same, sex doesn't complicate anything. And no, definitely no feelings I couldn't have Harry as a boyfriend. It would be weird" Taylor laughs, shaking her head and very unaware of how Cara is staring at her like she's crazy. 

"Okay honey. Okay" Cara just bites her lip as she shakes her head, how are the pair of them totally unaware that they're basically together just without the label? 

"Can you pick out a dress for me? I don't care which one" Taylor shrugs as she focuses on her winged eyeliner, hoping she won't mess it up at the last second. Cara nods, humming to the music as she places a gold backless dress onto her bed, paired with simple gold heels. 

"Put your hair into an up-do. It goes with the dress" Cara shouts as she walks into the bathroom to get her perfume before calling Karlie and Martha, saying to meet them at the restaurant. 

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Taylor whispers as they walk through the restaurant, finding their friends at the back seated at a table. Cara nods and squeezes her friends hand. 

"You look stunning Tay, it's not too much we are out on a girls night. Enjoy it" Cara smirks, opening her mouth excitedly when they reach the two other girls who walk round the table to wrap them in a quick embrace. 

"So, Taylor. Someone told us you've been recording with Ed" Martha smiles, Karlie and Cara are deep in some conversation about god knows what. So Taylor places her glass of wine down and smiles. 

"Yeah, I've finished up some songs and I'm pretty excited. If they're ever released it won't be for like another six months, they need to be ran by certain people but things are looking good" she explains, watching as Martha grows excited for her friend. Grasping her hands in her own and biting on her lip. 

"I'm so happy for you. Oh my god, this is great. It's what you want, right?"

"Yeah. It is, I mean I've never forced or rushed it. I'm glad it's happening this way. Anyway, I saw someone kissing a certain Liam Payne when leaving the club the other night" Taylor wiggles her brows watching Martha turn her head away to cover her blushing cheeks with her blonde curls. 

"We've been..talking. He's coming back this weekend to see me, we're getting coffee" she gushes over the boy, eyes glistening and staring at the table as she gets lost in thought. 

"That's great, honestly Marth. Although, in my world 'coffee' means sex" Taylor chuckles, leaning her chin on her hand as she looks around for their food. Martha gasps, gently slapping Taylor on the leg before leaning back in her chair. 

"Well, I won't be complaining either way. He's a good guy" 

"Yeah, I can see things going far. You both compliment each other well" Taylor softly smiles at her new friend who she has bonded with over the past couple of weeks. It's crazy how she couldn't imagine her life without Martha now, she's one of her closest friends. 

Their food arrives shortly after, and Taylor only ordered a chicken salad, not having much of an appetite anyway. Martha looks at her skeptically, before inching closer towards the blonde. 

"Aren't you hungry?" 

"No, I'm not feeling a big meal. I will probably eat a lot with Harry this weekend" the excuse sounds shit in her head, but Taylor just smiles and Martha gently rubs her arm before getting back to her own meal. 

"A salad? Come on Taylor, you're having some of my garlic bread you're not a child" Cara laughs, shoving two slices of bread onto her plate and ignoring how Taylor flinches at the sight of them. 

"I'll have one" Martha mumbles once Karlie and Cara have got to talking once more, taking one off Taylor's plate "You just eat the one" her friend smiles. 

Taylor couldn't be more thankful, nodding and tucking back into her food. Ignoring the feeling of guilt as she eats and talks with her friends. 

-

"I'm literally standing next to the coffee place" Taylor sighs, looking around for a mess of brown curly hair and tattooed arms. 

"Well not by the one I'm looking at. Are you sure you're even at the right bloody airport Tayl- oh, found you" he waves, in which Taylor just pulls a 'I was right' face, ending the call and walking over to him. 

But that face falls when she gets closer to him, his eyes looking her body up and down before his arms reach out to wrap around her waist. 

"Thank god you're here" Harry whispers into her neck, breathing the smell of her in as he just lets his hands roam over her back, in her hair and over her ass. That certainly earns a chuckle. 

"It's so good to see you. Karlie and Cara have been driving me crazy the past few days" Taylor mumbles, resting her head on his shoulder as her arms settle around his neck with their bodies pressed together. 

"Doesn't surprise me. You ready to go, love?" He pulls his head back a little, looking down at her face buried in his shirt. Harry smiles, glad to have her back with him after these two weeks that have seemed like years. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Come on" she steps back, instantly regretting it when she realises she can't hold his hand or interact how she wants to as they're in public. 

Reaching his Range Rover doesn't take too long, throwing her two bags into the boot before heading round to the front where she has already settled in her seat with her feet on the dashboard. 

"Made yourself at home already then?" The boy next to her asks, pulling out of the car park and onto the main road. Taylor takes in the views and surroundings of New Zealand as it is her first time here. 

"Oh no, i'm waiting for my proper welcome" she winks, leaning forward to turn the radio on and so that the front of her tank-top falls toward. Wearing no bra was a bold choice, but worth it when she sees his face. 

"Sit back up, please? Just cause I'm kinda close to breaking the speed limit" he clears his throat, shifting in his seat and rolling his window down. Taylor can't help but laugh, leaning over to press a light kiss to his cheek. 

"How were the last few shows?" She asks over the music pouring from the radio. She knows that their next album is dropping once the rest of the boys have left New Zealand and gone back home. It's going to be pretty hectic. 

"They were good, not too sad cause we're still doing Christmas shows and everything but yeah we enjoyed them. We've never even been here before either" he says looking out of the window, it's dark but from the lights you can still see the beach from here. 

"I've never been either. I bet it's beautiful in the day" Taylor yawns, leaning back against the seat whilst staring at her best friend. His eyes are wide and flickering between Taylor and the road. 

"I spoke to mom earlier, apparently our parents have all been on a weekend away to Scotland" the pair of them burst into laughter, Taylor's mouth falling open with shock when she realises her mom and dad never said anything to her about this. 

"Ohh, I bet Robin loved that" Taylor replies with a knowing smile that Harry's stepdad isn't a fan of how girly her and Harry's mothers get. It's most likely they went on plenty of spa days. 

"Yeah no, he stayed in the cabin fishing or reading the entire time. You're dad actually went to the spa" Harry tries not to laugh, but Taylor beats him to it and bites her nails. 

"Again" she mumbles. Her dad is so her mothers best friend, they do so many things together. Spa day's, gardening, cooking, art. Everything. And it makes Taylor happy knowing that they've actually found their soulmates. 

"What's the time?" Taylor yawns after a few more minutes of being on the road, just wanting to be next to Harry in a warm hotel room. 

"We're actually here" her best friend says, turning the car into the parking lot and finding a free space to leave it. The blonde runs ahead of Harry, not being a fan of the breeze whilst she's braless. 

He's strolling slowly behind her with her bags in hand, smiling at the sight of her groaning by the door with her arms folded across her chest as she waits for him. He knows she will most likely kill him once they're inside. 

"Couldn't be any slower could you?" Taylor hisses through gritted teeth, in which Harry replies a simple 'no' followed by a duck when she tries to swing a light punch to his arm. 

As soon as they're in the hotel room and the doors are locked, with the curtains drawn, Taylor pulls off her clothes and chucks them on top of her bags. 

"Cuddle me" she pouts, holding her arms out for him to walk into. Not noticing when he took off his jeans and shoes, Harry smiles and strides right over to her. His arms are big and hot, wrapping around her small middle and lifting her off the floor. 

"You're not even cold" Harry kisses her neck, causing goosebumps to rise on her exposed skin. He grins, lying them both down on the bed and bringing the sheets over their bodies. 

"Well, aren't you going to warm me up anyway?" Taylor whispers into his ear, then tugging at it with her teeth. The boy hovering above her soon leans down to kiss her, her hands trailing down his sides to pull his shirt off him. 

Surely enough, after a few minutes Harry is kissing up Taylor's legs and has got them hooked over his shoulders with his lips sucking at the tender skin of her thighs. 

"Now isn't a time, to actually be taking your time" Taylor whines, wiggling and running her hands down so that her fingers can weave through his curls. A chuckle echoes through the room, before he dives forward to lick her core. 

His tongue laps around her clit, being gentle at first but Taylor's wet enough already. For a second she feels breathless, before his finger slips inside of her and her moan is let out into the bubble that they've created. 

His free hand moves up to mess with one of her boobs, his fingers twisting the bud of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Taylor's back arches, her one foot shooting out and landing on the bed next to his body. 

"Fuck me" she moans, hands tugging not so lightly at his hair. But from the groan that leaves his mouth, vibrating against her core where his tongue is sliding around her easily, she doesn't think Harry minds. 

"Gimme a second would you" he replies, to which Taylor rolls her eyes but is cut off when the heat swirling at the pit of her belly soon gets too much. Harry slips another finger inside of her, his tongue pressing against her clit before circling around the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"I'm gonna" she manages to get out, before her thighs start to shake, toes curling and back arching as a cry leaves her lips. He takes her through it, fingers slowing down but curling inside of her with his tongue lapping her up slowly. 

Her legs relax onto the mattress, as Harry slides up her body and kisses her. Taylor lifts her arms to rest them on his shoulders, kissing him back and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Feeling his grin, Taylor musters up the feeling to hook a leg around his waist, pushing him down against her. She jolts, being sensitive still. 

"I want you so bad" Harry says into her neck, sucking at the mark that has only just faded. Her hands move from his neck, down his back leaving light scratches. 

"I'm here, you have me" she says, pushing Harry over onto his back and wasting no time in sinking down onto his hardened dick that has pre-come already leaking out of the tip. He's taken by surprise by her actions, watching as her eyes flutter closed while her jaw drops open. 

Harry lets his hands settle on her hips, as he watches her begin to move on top of him. She's slow at first, the stretch of him is harder to handle this time. So Taylor spreads her legs wider before leaning back to rest her hands on his thighs. 

"Want me to move for a sec?" He asks her over her panting, in which she just nods and falls forward, kissing him as she then feels him pound up and into her at a pace she didn't know she needed. 

Crying out into his neck, Harry watches as the girl before him fists the bed sheets and grinds her hips down to his movements. The feeling, and the sight of her makes him want to do fucking everything with her. Taylor's lips hover over his, open and panting into each other's mouths. 

"Faster" she chokes out, sitting back up to bounce back down on top of him quickly, pressing her hands on the bottom of his torso as she moves, bringing her hair that isn't stuck to her body, to one side. 

"Harry, oh my god. You feel so good" Taylor moans, nails digging into him as she lets her head fall back and her eyes shoot open as he sits up to adjust the angle. His mouth then circles around her nipple, sucking at it whilst pounding up into her as she sinks back down onto him. 

The sweat makes her feel dirty, as do the things that leave her mouth but she forgets about them and focuses on the feeling of him underneath her. 

"So wet for me, fuck. You're so tight I could literally fuck you all day" Harry says against her boob, sucking at the place below her collar bone before his hips stutter, feeling her clench around him Harry knows that she's closer than he is right now. 

"God, let me come on your tits" he pants out, fingers shooting down to her sensitive clit to rub against it, getting her there before he does. He lies her down, tilting her hips up to his so that he can slide into her faster, rubbing his pubic bone against her clit. 

Hearing her cries grow louder, Harry really doesn't expect it when Taylor literally screams. She screams his name out into the dim room that there currently inside of. He stops in shock for a moment, before pulling out of her and stroking himself whilst she comes down. 

"Oh my god- uh, wait. I wanna do it. Tell me when you're gona go" Taylor pants sitting up and getting closer to Harry who is on his knees above her, she takes him in her mouth without hesitation. Being able to taste him and herself on his dick is something she's never done before. Surprisingly it stirs some arousal inside of her. 

Her lips move up and down his soaking dick, her tongue licking around his tip for a moment before she runs her tongue all down to the base of him, placing her hand there and her lips back onto him. 

"So fucking hot" he pants out, moving his hips against her mouth whilst her other hand gently takes his balls into it. Her lips move quickly, knowing he was already nearly there before. 

His hand pulls at her hair, his hips stuttering once more and he mumbles something that she can't hear. So she looks up at him, plump lips and wide eyes. Taylor looking up at him through her lashes with her mouth wrapped around him is what makes him pull out of her mouth and shoot his come all over her tits. 

He doesn't stay up for long, collapsing down onto the bed beside her, just as she does too. Careful not to get her hair into any of his mess. 

"It's definitely never been like that before" Taylor says through quick breaths, turning to look at the boy next to her who is wrapping a bandana around his hair to keep it out of his face. 

"Oh you couldn't have done this before? It looks good on you" Taylor runs her fingers along the American printed material that's holding his curls out of his face. 

"I love my American, don't I?" He jokes, placing a quick kiss on her lips before getting up to head into the bathroom. Taylor's glad he went, because she doesn't even know if she can move her legs right now. 

Harry takes care in wiping her chest, before handing her his white shirt if she wants it, then deciding to clean himself up and turning the lights off. 

"Don't stub your toe" Taylor laughs into the dark, pulling the shirt over her head before pulling the sheets up over her body. Hearing Harry fake a laugh, he just rolls his eyes. 

"Y'know sex must be like carrots. I can see so much better in the dark after I've been laid" he says into the darkness, the bed dips down next to her and before she knows it she's swinging a leg over Harry's body and his arms are around her. 

"You honestly do talk some shit Harry, go to sleep" Taylor mumbles with a chuckle, before he just kisses her head and snuggles into her. 

"So do you, Miss 'i didn't know New Zealand was in Australia' like how did you think that?" Harry laughs, and Taylor just sighs. 

"It was a mix up. Now I'm going to sleep, good night" she kisses his chest with a smile, and closes her eyes to the sound of him laughing.


	9. Nine.

*Warning*- this chapter is quite a sad one, as it covers a topic what some people may find a little upsetting. 

"Harder" Taylor pants, wanting to finish quicker this time, as they're currently having sex up against the balcony window in their hotel room. 

"This position isn't exactly one where I can put all my force into it" Harry mumbles into her neck, looking out at the darkness and listening to the waves crash against each other. Taylor's one leg is wrapped around Harrys waist, his hand wrapped around her thigh holding it steady as he pounds his hips up into her. 

"Fuck, fuck" Taylor whines, pushing her foot into his ass, feeling the heat and the feeling of her orgasm inching closer as the cool balcony window presses against her back. 

Harry kisses at her neck, before sighing and pulling out of her. "Lean over the balcony" he says, carefully spinning her around and making sure she's safely leans over the edge. 

"You okay?" Harry asks, lining himself up with her once more and pushing right back into her easily. They're both wet enough and this position should be easy enough to get them both there. 

"God, yes. Go for it, do it" she moans before biting her lip and trying to push back against his fast, rough thrusts that have become like a second nature to her this weekend. 

"I'm going to miss you being wrapped around me. You're so wet and slick, god Taylor" Harry leans forward to kiss up her bare back, still wet from the hot tub they got out of ten minutes ago. 

"Don't, Harry. Just make me feel good” Taylor swallows the hard ball thats formed at the back of her throat, biting at her fist as she clenches around him hoping he will get the message. His thumb slithers around her hip to rub at her clit, which manages to get her there in seconds. 

Taylor cries out his name and pushes harshly back into his thrust, which somehow brings him to his own last orgasm, shooting right into her before kissing her neck and gently pulling out from her. 

"Come inside" he says, picking her up and bringing her to lie on their bed. He disappears back into the bathroom and Taylor has to pinch her thigh so that she doesn't cry. 

They've had such a great weekend. They spent Friday on the beach, just relaxing and catching up on everything that they could have possibly missed whilst messing around in the sea and building sand castles. Obviously that was Harry's idea. 

Saturday, she played him her music. Which he loved, he didn't comment on the lyrics so much but Taylor had a feeling he pieced the pieces together, it was quite easy.   
They went out into the town that day, buying things that they could do back at their hotel. A couple of board games, some food that Taylor had desperately wanted to buy as well as matching bracelets. It was just a plain black band that they both took a liking too. 

After that, they went to take a look at a local zoo they had Googled, both of them falling in love with the animals that they found. The zebra turned out to be Harry's favourite, comparing it to Marty from the film Madagascar. Taylor couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled in her chest. 

When they went to dinner that night, they had both just decided to have dinner on the sea-front. Eating their pasta dishes to the sound of the waves and the people who were still on the beach. Harry had let her know how the album was doing after its release just a day ago, as her signal for some reason was totally shit here. 

Take Me Home was number one in over seventy countries and Taylor couldn't be happier for her best friend. And much to Harry's delight, he got a very affectionate well done from Taylor on the beach that night. 

All she had to say was, sex on the beach was not okay when the sand got absolutely everywhere. 

Today, with it being her last full day and night, the pair of them have stayed in the hotel. When they woke up they spent a couple of hours just getting totally lost in each other, until Taylor got so sore that she couldn't carry on. 

So they then decided to watch a re-run of Friends, while both writing in their song books and sharing ideas with each other. Taylor got a hold of Harry's guitar that he hardly uses, and between them both they came up with a song for his next album. 

"It's good. I love it" he says, smiling sadly at the girl sitting before him. He won't be seeing her for a while now, not until she comes home for the thanksgiving holiday which is in four weeks time. 

"It's one of my favourites. I think yours and Zayns voices will sound great with this one" she smiles excitedly, clapping her hands before pulling him into a hug and a quick kiss. 

She gets back to her own, before she notices how Harry is still staring at her with tearful eyes. Placing her book and pens to one side, Taylor leans up on her knees to gently touch the sides of his face. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She whispers, as his head falls into her shoulder and sobs leave his mouth. Totally in shock, her hands just rub his back whilst she lies them down on the bed. 

"Har, baby come on talk to me" Taylor coos, trying to pull his face away from her shoulder but he won't budge. Her shirt grows wet from where he is, but she knows that she can't do much rather than just be here for him. 

After a couple of minutes, the sobs and cries come to a stop. Just light stutters of breath escaping his lips and hat shake his body still. 

"I miss home. I just think it's all got too much. This thing with Tess, I just feel like I'm losing fans through it because they hate how things have gone down. I miss mom, and Tess just keeps phoning and texting me all the time. I don't feel happy apart from when I'm with you, and now I'm not going to be seeing you for weeks” he pours it all out in one breath, and Taylor just simply wants to breathe for him. Her heart breaks for her best friend and she can't help but just hold him a little tighter. 

"Okay, I know it's going to get hard for you, this life is bound to get hard. But you're going back home now, right? You're going to see you're family and you get to have some down time. Tess, will eventually go away when she realises that she can't keep doing this to you. I'm here always, I'm back home soon and I'll be there before you know it" her lips kiss his cheek, and his head pulls back to lean on a pillow, eyes looking over to her with a smile. 

"I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, y'know" he says, pulling her into him before the pair of them fall into a nap that lasts way longer than expected. Although they both put it on the fact it's because they're lying next to each other. 

After their nap, they both decided to hop into the hot tub that they had only discovered was there, that morning. And it takes them to here, back to now, where Taylor is watching Harry come back out of the bathroom with a towel. 

"Dry up and I'll get us some food, yeah?" He says, to which Taylor just nods and cleans herself up. Pulling on one of his shirts and a pair of her leggings, Taylor makes sure her hair is presentable as she then gets up to pack her things away. 

Her flight is later tonight and she's not looking forward to it. Harry has managed to get her some things that will make it easier, like a book and a pair of headphones that she needed anyway. But the duration of the flight is what she's dreading. 

"I got you a burger and some salad, is that okay?" Harry hands her the tray of food, rubbing her knee as he moves past her to pull on some sweats. 

"More than okay. Looks amazing" Taylor's mouth waters, taking a bite into the burger she moans with closed eyes. Harry's eyebrows raise as he watches her. 

"Surely that can't make you feel better than I do" he teases, eating his own hot dog and fries. Taylor's mouth gapes, leaning back into the bed that she could literally live in forever. 

"Tough call, it just tastes so good" licking her lips, Taylor takes another bite and tips her head back with exaggeration. Harry shrugs and leans back on one hand. 

"Well, I did make you literally scream" he winks, Taylor stops and chokes on the bite she had just taken. Washing it down with water, the blonde just glares at Harry who has a wide smirk on his face. 

"Don't get so cocky, babe" 

"It's been a good weekend though, hasn't it?" He asks, waiting for her to answer with a bite of his hot dog and a handful of burning fries. Taylor places her burger down, getting on all fours to lean over to him. 

Licking the sauce off the corner of his lip, placing a kiss on them, Taylor whispers to him.   
"It's been the best weekend I've had in ages" 

-

"I really don't feel good" Taylor mutters, holding herself up against the wall. Karlie and Cara stand next to her with concerned eyes, rubbing her back. 

"You go home tomorrow, just think of that" Karlie soothes her, watching as the crew rush around calling girls for the last dress run before the show starts in an hour. 

"It's not that. I saw Harry a month ago and I spoke to my family last night, I'm excited to go back but I'm not home sick. I feel like I'm in so much pain" Taylor cries, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as a red hot shooting pain makes her double over. 

"I'm worried, here's the water. She really doesn't look good" Martha mutters as one of the calling people stop behind Cara, looking at Taylor who's sipping at the water. 

"Swift, you're up honey" the older male says, accidentally bumping into Cara as he stands to wait for Taylor who thankfully isn’t in anything as revealing today. She's doing the pyjama range for this show, wearing a silk pair of pink lace shorts and a cami top. 

"Can't you see she's not well" Cara snaps, pointing to her close friend who can barely stand from where she is leaning against Karlie. When Taylor lifts her head, all four people standing before her gasp. Even with the make up, her skin has gone almost like a pale grey. 

"I'm fine. Let's do it" she winces, managing to walk to the front of the stage with support from Martha and Karlie. 

"Don't do this Taylor" Karlie says to her best friend, biting her tongue to stop the lecture from escaping. Taylor barely looks as if she could survive a slap across the face let alone a lecture. 

"I'm fine. This is one of the biggest shows ever, I'll be okay" she mutters, letting go of her two friends and heading right out onto the runway under the beaming lights. 

Her stomach twists with white hot pain once more, although this time it's different. Something leaks from between her legs, a burning pain appearing in her torso as she stops halfway down the runway. 

A low cry leaves her lips, her hands clutching her stomach in pain as black dots cover her vision, a white noise closing in on her ears. She can't see or hear a thing. 

Feeling the liquid run down her legs, they give out under her. Sending a Taylor collapsing down in a ball on the stage, unconscious and in a small puddle of blood. 

"Taylor, darling can you hear me?" A light voice that is unfamiliar wakes her up. Opening her eyes, Taylor winces at how bright the lights are, turning her head to the side. 

"Taylor?" 

Her head is pounding, along with an unusual pain in the tip of her shoulder. Tears fall from her eyes as she registers that the lights have been dimmed down a little. The pain in her stomach is still very much present, although not as bad as it was before. 

Before. 

She collapsed at work, on the stage, in front of her friends and the people who work there. Her cheeks heat up from embarrassment, tears falling harder. 

When she opens her eyes fully, Taylor looks around just to see white. She's lay in a bed, dressed in a hospital gown covered in light knitted blankets. 

A woman with blonde hair, in a nurses uniform is standing beside her with a soft welcoming smile. She's holding a glass of water as well as a file tucked beneath her arm. 

"Hey honey, my name is Tanya. Can you have some water for me?" She offers the plastic cup over to her, which Taylor manages to accept with shaking hands. Taking small sips, she looks around for any sign of what is wrong with her. 

"Is anyone here with me?" Taylor manages to ask, not even knowing how long she's been here. It can't be long, surely. 

"Three girls are waiting outside. They've been here about five hours, they arrived a couple hours after you got here darling" she nurse stands at the end of her bed, pulling up a chair and taking a seat with the file placed in her lap. 

"Right. Could I speak to them?" Taylor sits up, wincing a little at the ache from her body. She must have fell pretty hard when she went down. 

"Of course, I just need to go through something with you first, is that okay?" Tanya slides closer to a worried Taylor, rubbing her arm where the needle tube isn't leaning against it. The thought of needles send a wave of nausea through her once again. 

"Yeah, that's totally fine" the Swift girl tries to smile, but fails when pain courses through her once more. Tanya just rubs her arm once more, placing the files on the bed next to Taylor's legs. 

"Okay so, we've assessed you and it turns out you're currently going through an ectopic pregnancy. This is where the egg has been fertilised outside of your womb, inside of one your fallopian tubes. It can't grow, and it puts your health at serious risk if it tries to continue to do so. That's why you've bled and been having these pains, my sweet" the nurse watches Taylor's face drop. 

Her heart sinks and she's sure she stops breathing for a second. She's shocked, that she's pregnant, having been on the pill Taylor is baffled as to how this has even happened. 

And she can't even have this baby. It's life was over before it even began and she can't think of anything more heartbreaking. 

Harry pops right into her mind at the most inconvenient time, of course this is his baby but she doesn't even think he's in America right now. He needs to be here. 

"Right. Uh, I've been on the pill but I guess it wasn't effective. How will you- well, what will you do now?" Taylor's voice shakes, as she looks over at the nurse who is looking like she just wants to give Taylor a hug right now. Hell, she needs it. 

"It is only 99 percent effective, honey. And next, we will put you on some medication before putting you in for surgery to remove the tube" 

It all feels like too much, she has no idea how to handle this information. How will this surgery even effect her, will she be able to go back to modelling? Back to university?

"Will I still be able to have kids?" Is what comes out of her mouth first, dreading the answer of what she's possibly going to get. Chances will be low and she may not even be able to carry after this. Something the didn't know was even happening in her own body. 

"Yes, of course. Most women are still able to have children after this. Many go on to have more than two, so don't worry honey" Tanya smiles, pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on top of her lap. 

The nurse proceeds to ask her a range of questions, letting Taylor take her time in answering them and offering so much support as she does. She's thankful for it, Taylor smiles and hopes that she's the nurse she's got for her time here. 

Five minutes after her nurse leaves the room, Martha, Cara and Karlie enter. Straight away Taylor can see the red raw eyes of Karlie as she steps through the door. All three of them now changed into sweats and a old shirt that looks like they've just thrown on in a moment of haste. 

"Hi baby, how are you?" Karlies voice breaks, sitting down next to Taylor in the chair that the nurse was previously using, she leans forward to take one of her hands in her own. 

Taylor waits as Cara and Martha sit next to each other on the one chair that is left, it's a squeeze but they manage and frankly don't care. 

"I'm doing okay. Have you rang Harry and my parents?" Taylor looks to Cara and Karlie, knowing that those are the two who have her emergency numbers. 

"Harry is on his way. He was in New York, so he should be nearly here. And your mom picked up only a few hours ago, Harry's arranging a flight for them" Cara explains, smiling at her friend who still looks as pale as ever. But she thinks past that, and watches the relief in her eyes. 

"Thank you, so much" she can barely hold back the hears that surface one more, burning her eyes as they slip past and down her cheeks. Reaching up to wipe them away, Taylor shakes her head. 

"Tay, what's happened?" Martha stands up off Caras lap, sitting at the foot of the bed to rub Taylor's leg. Not wanting to push her in any way, they're just worried and haven't been allowed to know anything as they aren't family. 

"I'm pregnant. But it's all gone wrong. It's an ectopic pregnancy" the girls voice breaks as she tries to explain to her friends. Karlie's face drops, knowing immediately what it is and hating the world for making this happen to one of the most genuine girls she knows. 

"I've heard of it-"

"The egg was fertilised in one of her tubes, the fallopian one. So it can't grow and if it does, it could possibly- oh my god. Sorry" Karlies head falls forward, biting her tongue to try and stop the tears before she speaks again.   
"If it's kept inside of her any longer, it could kill her by rupturing something inside of her" 

The room goes silent, apart from the sounds of Karlies sniffles and the machine beeping. Cara and Martha freeze, speechless and shocked at how this could have happened. 

"Karlie, I'm okay. I'm in hospital and they're taking care of me. I'm alright" Taylor reaches over to place her freezing cold hand on her friends arm. Karlie flinches, feeling more than guilty that she's broken down in front of her friend who's actually going through this. 

"I just hate that this has happened to you. It's such a heartbreaking thing to go through and you don't fucking deserve this. You just don't" She mumbles, standing up and leaning down carefully to wrap her arms around Taylor's shoulders. A small cry leaves her lips as her friend knocks her shoulder that's becoming more painful by the minute. 

"I'm sorry. I can't" Karlie kisses Taylor's forehead before fleeing from the room, and out of sight. Martha decides to go after her, not before kissing Taylor's cheek, whispering an 'love you' In her ear which Taylor returns. 

Once Martha has left the room, Cara seems to stay in the same position that she was in when Karlie explained.   
"Cara, hey" Taylor waves her hand over in her friends direction, hoping it catches her attention. 

"How didn't you know, Tay? These past few mornings you have been feeling ill and being sick. Didn't you think it was possible?" Cara asks as she leans forward to lean her elbows on her knees, resting her chin on her hands. Taylor shakes her head, thinking back and knowing that she honestly just thought she was ill. 

"No, I didn't. I should have, I know. I've been stupid" she shakes her head, but Cara stops her as she gets up from her hair and walks over to where Taylor is shaking her head. 

"No, you're not stupid. But this could have killed you, you need to take a break. You didn't notice because of how busy you've been Tay, you need to slow down. All this sneaking around with Harry, the modelling and song writing as well as that new job you have on the side at the cafe. It's too much. I'm not going to sit back and let you do this again. You're going to need help after this surgery, time off Uni too. So you're going home" Cara says, almost like she's thought of this a thousand times before she's voiced it to Taylor. The blonde lying in the hospital bed just shakes her head, mouth opening to try and argue but Cara doesn't let her. 

"Look where you are Taylor. You can take the time you need off. The university will understand and so will your classes, you can do the work from home. From now on you're resting and getting back to how you were. You've lost weight and you're not you. You're just not" Cara covers her mouth with her hand, the other one that's holding Taylor's lies heavy as she squeezes her friends hand. 

"I love you and you're my best friend. I may not be yours but your mine, and Karlies too. So you need to work on yourself, and we will be with you every step of the way" Cara smiles, before she leaves the room as fast as she possibly could. Leaving a tearful Taylor behind who has no idea what to do with herself. 

She feels broken. She can't move, she's still got this baby inside of her and she has no one. A sob escapes her chapped lips, and she doesn't hold them back. Lifting her hands to cover her face, Taylor just scrunches up her feet in frustration. 

She doesn't hear the sound of the door opening, the brown haired boy walks in to find his best friend sobbing. His eyes are wide themselves, full of worry and fear of what he would get here and see. 

Karlies words of "she collapsed on the runway. She was covered in blood and passed out" have been circling through his mind ever since she called him in his meeting with his management. He walked out right after, ignoring the worried calls and texts from his friends as he organised a jet from New York to here. 

"Taylor. Tay, I'm here" Harry pulls the chair up next to her bed, prying her hands away from her face as she jumps and stares up at him. The way her face falls into one of relief when she sees him it something he'll never forget. 

"It's you" she pulls him down to her level, holding his face lightly as he nods and tries his best not to stare at how pale she is too much. He presses a light kiss to her lips, fingers stroking her hands as she returns the gesture. 

"It's me. I've got you" he whispers once he pulls away, leaning back to sit down right next to her. She tries to turn so that she can lie on her side, but pain shoots through her once more. Her head flies back as she groans in pain, Harry goes to stand but she holds out her hand for him to hold. 

For a moment she thinks she feels blood between her legs again, so she quickly checks. She's fine, there's nothing. 

"I need to tell you what's happening, please don't freak out. Okay?" She says, lying back out of breath from the pain. She feels like she's been running miles, she's exhausted even though she woke less than an hour ago. 

"Okay, talk to me" his fingers lace with her own. The girl lying before him is absolutely dreading breaking the news to this boy about what's going to happen from now. And what's basically been happening since the last time they saw each other. 

"So, I've been feeling sick and getting pains the past couple days. And this morning I stupidly carried on and went to do the runway. The pains got worse and I still went on stage and did my dress run. I think I got about halfway down when I fell, all I felt was the blood and the hurt" she stops to take a brief breath, bringing their joint hands up to her chest. 

"Anyway. I woke up here and the nurse told me I was uh, well, I am pregnant. But it's an ectopic pregnancy, Harry" she waits, she waits for him to ask what the hell that is and why she's here. But something tells her he knows already, like Karlie did. 

"It's basically where the egg is fertilised in-"

"I know, Tay. I know what it is" he interrupts her. His voice solid and almost cold. She purses her lips and nods, picking at the blanket with her free hand that isn't holding his own. 

"They're putting me in for surgery, so I'll be okay. And I can still have children, which I guess is good" she carries on, staring at him the whole time and waiting for him to do or say anything. Even just to move from where he's hunched over in the chair. 

Minutes go by. And Taylor focuses on the beeping of her machine as well as the sounds of chatter and shouts from outside the room. 

"You could have died. That thing we made could have killed you. We- we got pregnant. But you're on the pill" his voice shakes a little, lifting his head to look at her Taylor just shrugs and breathes slowly. His eyes are hard and harsh as he stares at her. 

"It wasn't effective enough. But I'm going to be okay, they're going to remove the tube" 

"What are you doing after? Going back to this crazy life you've been living?" He asks, taking his hand out of hers and leaning back in the chair. He crosses one leg over the other, licking his lips and fiddling with his rings. 

"No, I'm going home. Well I don't think I'll be able to fly, so I'm going to head over to my aunties place that she uses when she comes over here for holidays" 

"Good, I wouldn't fucking let you go back to work. They shouldn't have let you step foot on that run way. And you should have at least figured this out before today. Taylor do you know how serious this is?" Harry snaps, running his finger over his lips as he looks over to the door of the room. Not being able to look at how ill she looks right now. 

"Yes, I do know"

"Well then why don't you even sound like you care. You're acting like you just can't wait to go home, like you're fine with this?!" Harry leans forward, raising his voice a little and pulling at the hair at the back of his neck. His veins pop out in his neck, his teeth sinking into his lip with frustration. 

"I do care, okay! I'm fucking heartbroken, Harry. We got pregnant. We have a baby, right now. It's still inside of me, by the way. Growing by the second, and we can't have it, we never could from the moment it was even made. I've got to go through all this to take away something which was mine, I feel like I've killed it. Like it's my fault and I've got to live with this for the rest of my life. I hate this, I hate what I've become and maybe that's what made this happen. I work so much, do all this shit and maybe that's why this little baby grew in the worst way. I'm scared and I'm dreading these next few weeks, I just want you to do this with me, to be here and to have my back with this. Okay? That's all I ask of you. Because this little baby is yours too, this is our fault" Taylor shouts, ignoring all of the fat hot tears that roll down her cheeks and land on the bed sheets. 

Harry sits frozen for a second, staring at her face as she stares up to the ceiling with her hands clutching the blankets covering her body. Before he realises how she actually is feeling, and that's when everything changes. 

He gently moves her over the bed a little, before pulling back the blankets and climbing up onto the warm bed himself. Lying down beside Taylor and pulling her head to lie on his chest, stroking her hair as her stuttering cries die down. 

"We are going to do this together. I don't care how long this lasts or what we have to do. I'm here and I'm yours to boss around, shout, cry to or hug. I'm in this with you, and I love you. Okay? Because you're right, this is my fault too. I did this with you, so I'm riding it out with you too" Harry says into her hair next to her ear, kissing it before she turns her head up to his, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. 

"Thank you. I couldn't imagine doing this without you. I love you, Har"

"Don't thank me, I'm your best friend, and we go through this stuff together. I love you"


	10. Ten.

"Your Mom and Dad have just landed" Harry says, kissing her hand before letting his phone drop back on the small table next to his keys and wallet. 

"I need a nurse" Taylor chokes out, and Harry's head snaps back up. His eyes follow her gaze to between her legs, the sheets and the blankets soaked with red.   
His stomach turns, and he honestly thinks he could be sick at the sight. 

Taylor's skin is pale, her eyes glazing over with tears.   
"Shit. Okay, okay" Harry springs up from his chair, running to the door and bumping right into Cara who walks back into the room. 

Cara nearly drops the coffee out of her hand once she sees the mess that Taylor is in on the bed, the patch of blood growing by the moment. Harry turns around just as they watch Taylor's head fall back almost like she's loosing consciousness. 

"Cara get someone" Harry shouts as he runs back over to Taylor, gently picking up her face in his hands. His heart sinks, all of the breath leaving his chest as he can't seem to shake her awake. 

"Taylor, come on. Wake up, you need to wake up" his hands hover above her body, having no idea where to put them. His lips start to tremble as he looks around, for someone. Anyone. 

"Okay, Taylor. Squeeze my hand, please baby just do something. I can't lose you, you're going to be okay. Come on" Harry holds her hand in his own, it's limp but there's a grip coming from her. The feeling causing him to sigh with utter relief. 

"Okay, good. You're going to be fine. Cara!? Is anyone even coming?!" Harry shouts refusing to move from Taylor's side, just as her eyes shoot open for a moment before slowly sliding back together. 

"Tay, no no. Stay awake, come on Taylor" 

"I'm tired, Harry" she whispers, just as a bunch of nurses burst into the room and usher Harry out of it. Gearing Taylor up for surgery, all he can do is stand outside and wait with Karlie and Cara.

His heart is in his throat for the whole four hours that they have her in surgery. Not having heard much apart from the odd 'surgery is going fine' from the receptionist around the corner. 

Harry has never really been fond of hospitals, his mother came in with a broken hip when he was eight he cried the whole time he was here. And he had Taylor by his side the entire duration of their six hours there. 

When Gemma had to come in to have her foot stitched up where she had accidentally stepped in glass at Taylor's thirteenth birthday, his blonde best friend stayed with him once again. 

And when he himself had to take a visit to get his tonsils checked out just a year or so before he went on x-factor. Taylor was there. And Harry feels nothing but a dark hole growing in his chest at the fact he's here alone. 

Her blue eyes aren't narrowed with worry or comfort as her hand is laced through his own, her feet aren't tapping against the marble floor and her soothing words and smile are no where in sight. 

If he looses her, Harry knows he will absolutely lose his fucking mind. 

"She will be okay. She's always okay" Cara speaks up when it hits the fourth hour, her three empty cups of coffee placed on the floor next to her jigging leg. 

"You don't know that" Harry mumbles, pulling at the rings on his finger to try and distract himself somehow. Purposely avoiding the ring she gave to him. But they all know that there's no chance of them being distracted.

"She will be. You should have some faith, she is your girlfriend isn't she?" Caras venom filled eyes practically shoot daggers at the curly haired boy sitting across the room from her. He just scoffs and shakes his head. 

"No, she isn't. Why did you say that for? Little bit stupid for a time like this" out of the corner of his eye, Harry catches Karlie sink further into her chair, leaning her hair against a sleeping Martha's shoulder. 

"Oh so all of this sex is just nothing? Seems to be what got you both into this situation. All of this friends with benefits stuff is bullshit. You fucking love each other why can't you just see that?" Cara yells, shooting forward in her seat and ignoring Harry's flinch at her words. He never intended for everything to end this way, he loves Taylor but not like Cara thinks. She's his best friend, he would take a bullet for her. But he doesn't love her like that.

"You don't know fuck all, so keep your mouth shut. Why are you even telling me this when she's in a situation like this? The attention can't be on you all the time" Harry snaps, rubbing his lips with his middle finger as he closes his tired eyes for a moment. He feels sick. 

"You're really pushing yourself fucking luck, Styles-"

"Swift?" A nurse walks into the room with a clipboard and tired eyes. Harry and Karlie spring right up from their seats, Cara and Martha trailing behind them. The nurse smiles and walks over to them, looking down at her notes. 

"And you all are?" 

"Her sister" Karlie nods, a tight lipped smile appearing on her face as the nurse just nods and turns to Harry with expectant eyes. 

"Her boyfriend" 

He watches all three girls spin to look at him out the corner of his eye. But he ignores it, and hopes it gets him somewhere at least because anyone can see he's going out of his fucking mind here. 

"Okay, are her parents here?" The nurse looks around, thankfully just as Scott and Andrea burst through the doors with red rimmed eyes and chapped cold lips. 

"I'm her mother. Is she okay?" Andrea wanders over to Harry, falling into his arms instantly as a couple more tears roll down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. 

"Well, surgery went okay. The tube has been removed and any internal bleeding has been stopped, at the moment we're just worried about how much blood she has actually lost so we will be keeping a close eye on her" the brown haired nurse informs Scott and Andrea, just as Karlie spins around and covers her face with her hand. 

He can't take this any longer. 

"But she's okay?" Harry blurts out, his voice is exhausted and raspy. Andrea just slips her hand into his own. 

"Yes, she's fine for the moment" 

That does nothing to calm him, it's not even a definite yes that she's okay. And in that moment all Harry can feel is guilt. 

And the dread of telling Scott and Andrea that he's the one who got Taylor into this mess. 

The next twenty four hours are something that Harry wishes he didn't have to remember again. 

The room went completely silent when Taylor's parents found out that he was the one who she was sleeping with, the shock evident on both of their faces. Harry went to apologise repeatedly if he had to, but Andrea slapped his cheek as Scott pulled her away. 

"Andrea. Apologise, he's like a son to you-"

"I know. I know, i'm so sorry Harry. It’s just everything going on and not knowing if she’s going to be okay. This is happening to you too, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean that" she cries, and he just shakes his head understanding completely why she did that. He blames himself too. 

"It's fine, honestly it's okay. Come here" He pulls her into a tight hug, watching as Scott smiles at the girls and takes a seat. They need to wait now too. 

It was another three hours before Taylor came around. She was responding well and she hadn't lost as much blood as the nurses thought. 

Harry barely wanted to see her. The image of her bleeding was something he just couldn't shake. But he loved her. And he needed to see her. 

He let her parents go first, they were who she wants to see and needs right now. So he lingers in the hall outside, faintly hearing the croak of someone’s voice every so often. 

He’s dosed up on coffee and has hardly had any sleep, his phone has been relentlessly buzzing full of notifications from his family and friends. He has no energy to open them. 

Karlie slowly walks up towards him, half a sandwich in her hand which she extends out for the brunette boy to take. Harry manages to give her a small smile, taking the chicken sandwich and eating it. Only hoping he can keep it down. 

“I’m sorry about Cara”

“It’s fine. I know her enough to know she’s just worried about Tay” Harry shrugs, leaning against the wall beside Karlie who just looks shocked somehow. 

“I’m sorry for how she spoke to you but not for what she said. Harry you know me, we’re good friends and i’m not in any way lecturing you or having an argument. But Cara was right, the pair of you love each other and everyone around you can see it. Taylor can see it. Are you really against it that much that you can’t bring yourself to love her?” Karlies red eyes don’t leave Harry as she watches him take in what she’s saying. Eyes full of confusion and frustration. 

“She’s my best friend, yeah we hook up and if i’m honest i love her more than anyone on the fucking planet right now. But there’s nothing romantic there, we both know that. I don’t know why everyone thinks there is. Taylor feels the same as i do. We’re best friends, nothing more” Harry finishes the sandwich and chucks the empty packet into the bin, ignoring the look Karlie gives him. 

“How can you not see, Harry?” 

“See what?”

“Taylor. She loves you” Karlie knows her friend is going to kill her for telling Harry this, but it has to be done. After what’s happened, they need eachother. 

“Course she does, we’ve known eachother our whole lives” He scoffs. And Karlie really has to state at the boy in front of her to see if he shows any sign of common sense. 

“Not like that, she’s in lo-”

Andrea and Scott step out of Taylor’s hospital room, the pair of them looking much more at ease. Harry springs forward and waits for them to tell him how she is. 

“She’s much better, her skin seems to have its colour back, her vitals are doing so well and she’s going to definitely be okay the doctor said. She would like to see you” Scott says to Harry and Karlie, but the young blonde just shakes her head and steps back. 

“I’ll let Harry go in on his own, i will wait for Cara” she smiles, Harry squeezes her hand. Wasting no time in rushing into Taylor. 

What Scott said was right. She looks so much better. 

“Hey, you” The curly haired boy says, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, his hand falling to hers. 

She smiles, cheeks rising and she sits herself up with a little wince. 

“I’m okay. Are you?” Taylor asks him, watching as he just laughs and shakes his head. 

“Of course you would ask if i’m okay. I’m more than okay, it’s you i’m worried about” His hands don’t leave her skin, he touches whatever he can. Her hands, arms, fingers. 

“I’m on the mend. I’ll be fine in no time. And i’ve uh, been talking to Mom and Dad. When i can fly, i’m moving back to England. I’m going to finish my uni course back over there once i’m transferred” Her voice is shaky, not knowing how the boy in front of her will take this. It’s nothing major for him to worry about really, it’s just something Taylor wants. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because i want to go home, Harry. I feel so lost right now and i need my family. Especially after all of this” Taylor shrugs her shoulders and watches as Harry takes his hands of her skin for a moment to rub his neck. 

“What about Karlie and Cara? Your friends?” 

Harry isn’t mad. He’s just stunned. He was going to stay in America to be closer to her and everyone else. And now she’s telling him she’s going home. 

“They will understand, they’re over England so much as it is anyway, it will be fine. What’s up with you?” her voice cracks, and she knows something is up with him but she just cant place her finger on it. 

“It doesn’t matter” he gets up and moves to lean against the wall, and Taylor feels so far away from him right now. Every bone in her body is screaming at her to tell him everything. 

“Harry, i love you. I love you so much, more than friends. And don’t turn around and question how because you know how. Everything we’ve been doing, all this. How could i not fall in love with you, you couldn’t have expected me not to” it all just tumbles out of her mouth. They’ve been acting as if they’re a couple anyway, they’ve just never spoken about it. 

They probably should have. 

Because he’s silent for at least ten minutes, and as each minute passes it breaks her heart even more. 

“I don’t. Don’t get me wrong, i love you more than anyone. But just not the way you want me too. You’re my best friend. Nothing more” all Harry does is stare at the floor, hands gripping the chair next to him, his hair covering his eyes. 

“Fuck. Okay then. I’ll see you soon, Harry” Is all she says, and his head couldn’t have snapped up quicker. Anger in his eyes. 

“You’re not doing this. You’re really going to turn all bitter cause i don’t love you back? Seriously Taylor?” He steps forward, watching how the blonde girl in front of him avoids his eyes and stares at the door. 

“What else is there left for us? We were pregnant, we’ve been having sex and doing things as a couple would. We can’t just go back to normal. So we won’t go back to anything” Taylor bites her lip, she doesn’t want to be doing this, but she knows she would only torture herself if they stayed how they were before. 

“What the fuck, we were friends before anything. Taylor, shit, why are you being so cold? I’m fucking baffled, you can’t do this” he’s pacing, not wanting to leave with them on this note, but what’s left for her to say?

“I am. Just go, be safe” her voice is monotone, eyes on anything but him. And Harry stops, scoffing as he just stares at her. 

“I knew it would be you, to leave me. You’re not my best friend” the door slams a little as he storms out of the hospital room. Tears involuntarily leaving her eyes as her face breaks into a sob. 

She’s utterly broken. 

The day Taylor turns twenty, she looks at the people in the room, and genuinely smiles for the first time in the last year. 

This time twelve months ago, she had not long left the hospital after her pregnancy and spent her birthday and Christmas in her room. In pain and heartbroken. 

The last six months she’s been spending all her time with Ed, the pair are close, he’s like her brother. They’ve both been fixing up her album; Red. 

She put everything on hold when she left hospital, but was finally ready to get back to writing and recording. She’s in love with what she’s created, a record label has finally taken her on permanently and people across the word know her name. 

Taylor Swift. 

Right now, the only place people have seen her is in the music video she did with Ed, and on the few songs she released as one off singles. 

Everything has taken off and she didn’t expect a thing. She’s happy. 

“Happy birthday, darling” Andrea kisses her cheek, handing her a piece of cake. It’s just a small gathering, her parents, brother, Karlie flew over and her new friend Lily is here too. Niall and Ed are in the corner grabbing their pieces of cake, grins on their faces. 

“Thank you, Mom. It’s been a great day” She hugs her mother tight, taking a seat at the table next to her friends as her mother scrambles over to where Scott is messing up cutting the rest of the cake. 

“So, you and Niall making it official yet?” Karlie wiggles her brows, watching Taylor blush as she looks at the boy across the room who’s glancing back at her, knowingly. 

“He actually asked me to be his girlfriend an hour ago” She announces to her two friends, watching their jaws drop. The last four months herself and Niall have been close, more close than she ever expected to get with him. 

But he makes her feel happy, and she hasn’t felt like that in a while. So she accepts it, and she’s glad she does. Cause the boy across the room won’t break her heart, she knows that. 

But Taylor just hopes she won’t break his.


End file.
